Highlander A Mother's Story
by Jossislancey
Summary: Immortals are foundlings. This story is that of a potentual immortal mother. After loosing her family, she struggles to find her purpose. She weaves her way through the Highlander series. In her journey she finds many answers to that have pleged the immortals. Finally making it to the end, her daught is faced with the question of weather or not to restart the immortal race.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...Highlander- A Mother's Story

All Highlander rights are owned by Gaumont International  
This is not intended to infringe on any copyright laws.

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up early this morning, mentally rehearsing on how I was going to explain the truth to her in a way she would understand. I sat at the kitchen table with my cup of coffee and stared out the window. I knew she wouldn't be up for another hour; and it gives me time to think.  
She is an innocent minded young lady that has always made her father and me proud. She is strong willed and determined. I know she is able to make this decision, but I worry that, even though, she can see the best in people, she may not be able to handle seeing the worst.  
I was a little anxious when she walked into the room."Samantha, come sit with me." I said. I looked straight into her eyes. "You know your father's story and everything he has been through when he was an immortal. He has taught you many things he has learned in his 400 years; karate, self defense, tracking, fencing, honor, self discipline, and for some reason how to pick a lock. But until right now, I have always kept mine hidden, and never gave you the full story. You are 20 now and soon will need to decide your future. You will need to know my story in order for you to understand the choice you will have to make and how it will affect the world as you know it today."

There was a time before I met your father; I was a mother of two wonderful children. I had a son who was 15 years old, Chase, standing almost as tall as me. He had dark brown hair with deep blue eyes. He was so positive and outgoing. He was the comedian of the family, always keeping everyone in a good mood. My little girl, Sharon, was more demanding; with green eyes and brunette hair that dripped down her shoulders. She loved attention, and being a part of everything. She was a tennis player and fashion gooroo. She was 13 and just starting out in junior high. I was married to a carpenter; he worked hard and ran his our remodeling company that did pretty well for us. He was a family man, much like your dad, always outside playing with the children. Everything seemed good; I never thought my life could change so dramatically in just a blink of an eye.

We were on our way to my sister's house for our mother's birthday when everything went wrong. I remember looking out the car window, seeing the sun filled the sky, and there was a light breeze. It was just the ideal day. Then, I saw the red truck blow past the stop sign and headed our way. I remember watching the truck as it came toward us but it didn't seem to register in my mind that we were in danger. I didn't react in anyway. I noticed the grill of the red truck, the headlights, and the man driving. The driver appeared to be asleep. As the truck got closer, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. I really thought he would wake up at the last second and swerve away. I watched it get closer and closer. Not saying a word, I was frozen in the moment. When the truck T-boned our car I noticed my husband in the same state of memorization I was in. I heard my daughter scream and my son yell. Then, I slipped through the seat belt, my knee and my hip became dislocated as I passed through the belt. I looked back to see if everyone else was ok but couldn't see anything. My back hit the windshield, and the glass shattered.

Now, I was in the grass. Slowly standing on one leg, I looked back at the car. It was difficult to see where the truck stopped and the car started. Everything seemed to be tangled and twisted together. I questioned myself "what just happened?" I hopped over toward the car, denying what my eyes were seeing. Unable to come to the conclusion that my family could still be inside. I glanced into the cornfield across the street, expecting to see them just standing there waiting for me. Then, I heard the sirens. It all started to come together in a flood of emotion. Running, screaming the rest of the way to the car, I stopped cold when I saw their bloody motionless bodies. Frozen, I stood in disbelief.

Now in the hospital, my knee was wrapped; people were telling me how lucky I was. But I knew this was a lie. My family had died and there was nothing I could do, and no way to change or fix it. I'm a mother, I thought, I know how to fix everything I should be able to fix this. I was in complete despair, it was hard to move or breathe. I hated what happened. I hated what has happened to me, to my family. Within the next couple weeks, my family was laid to rest and I was alone, all alone. I felt like I no longer had a purpose in life.

As the weeks dragged on, I never left my bed. I couldn't bring myself to live. That's when the dreams started. Night after night my dreams were filled with young mothers giving birth. The mothers came from all different time period, all across the world. The disturbing part of the dream was when they gave birth the woman would age rapidly; their hair would turn gray, wrinkles formed, and soon death. These dreams became more and more detailed each time. At first I thought, I must be crazy. Then, I thought, this must be my way of dealing with my loss. As they continued to appear, dream after dream, I guessed again, maybe these dreams were trying to tell me something. However, I had no clue what they were supposed to mean. I was secretly jealous that they had died because I wanted to die. I wanted to be with my family again but I couldn't. And soon I became annoyed by the repetitive dreams. I started avoiding sleep and struggled to stay awake as long as possible. I couldn't stand to have the dreams anymore, let alone being unable to decipher what they are supposed to mean.

Around this time, I started feeling different. I noticed that a few of my wrinkles were disappearing, I became thinner and soon I lost about twenty five ponds. I blamed my weight loss on the despair of losing my family and the refusal to get out of bed, to eat, let alone shower. But it felt more than just weight loss; it almost seemed as if I was getting younger. Even my sister noticed the changes when she visited me. She asked me about the changes, but I had no explanation for her. As I looked in the mirror, it was like every woman's dream. I looked like I was in my twenties, thin and petite. My hair was now to my shoulders with a light brown glow. Finally, I went to my doctor, Dr. Ross, trying to find some answers. He had been my doctor for years. Dr. Ross ran me through test after test, week after week and he still had no answers. Between the loss of my family, mysterious changes, and endless dreams; I felt so alone and helpless.

I needed to get away. I couldn't stay in this town any longer. Something was happening to me that neither I, nor anyone else could explain. I felt abnormal, like a freak. I left my home town not knowing where to go, I just started driving. I hoped, I could find someone that could tell me what was going on but I wasn't sure where to look. I must have spent weeks in my car. I drove through one small town after another. I continued searching for something or someone that could help.

Soon I noticed, my focus would to change. There were times, I would see a delicious guy out on the street, and all I could think about is being with that guy or being all over that guy. I wanted the excitement of being in bed with someone. I wanted to be with someone, anyone, so badly. I couldn't understand why. I shouldn't feel like this. Then, my dreams would come to mind and I fought back the intense desires. So, I continued driving and driving, to the next town, and mesmerized by the next guy. This constant battle between my desires and my morality lasted about a week.

Chapter 2

Continuing my unsuccessful driving campaign to find answers, I came upon another small town. It seemed like any other town I had driven through. But this time something caught my eye, that wasn't a good looking guy. I saw a tall stone church. I don't really know why but I drove toward the church. I pulled into the parking lot, and just sat there looking in amazement at the magnificent building. I was drawn to go inside. It had been a long time since I felt anything but despair or the temptations of desire. I didn't see any consequences of going inside since I would be moving on shortly. So, I might as well let my curiosity go.

As I entered the building, it opened up to the enormous synagogue. There were stained glass windows and seating for at least 500 people. At the front was an altar with a large podium. I took my time walking up, absorbing everything I saw. I sat down and just wondered why I was here and what am I doing? It wasn't long before I had this incredible feeling come over me. It seemed to be all around me, a presents that surround me. I saw him standing at the altar. He must have been a monk because he was dressed in dark robes, his hair was short, and wore sandals on his feet. He didn't seem to mind me in the room; actually he really didn't pay any attention to me at all. I began to hear women's voices; they seemed to come from within me. "Blood to blood, all will be answered," is what they said. It rang through my head over and over. "Blood to blood, all will be answered." I quickly ran to him. So overwhelmed but for some reason I knew he was the key to all of this. I looked at him saying "blood to blood, all will be answered" I grabbed the crystal vase sitting on the podium and broke it. He seemed to just stand there like he wasn't sure what to do. Then, I took the piece of glass and cut my hand. Immediately after that, I grabbed his hand and cutting it too. With my hand covered in blood, I grabbed his hand. Next, I felt this extreme energy ran from my body down my arm and into his. The pain was unbearable, I became weak, and I couldn't stand. I let out such a yell that I thought the whole world would come running, I heard him bellow out, and reaching up with his other hand. That would be the last thing I could remember, until I woke.

As my eyes opened, I could see the brown blanket that covered the metal framed bed, the room was filled with shadows which made everything that much harder to make out. It seemed to be a plain room with old plaster walls, a wooden night stand, and a dresser. At the base of the bed the monk sat speechless in an old wooden chair. He looked up at me, his eyes watery and swollen; the streaks running down his face seemed to say it all. He had been crying. Now, I was really scared. The person I thought would have some answers was crying this must be really bad. But I couldn't explain what happened because I really didn't know. We just sat there speechless, it seemed like forever. I decided that if I apologized I could get out of this church and back onto the road and into the next town.

"I 'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I have never done anything like that before" I said softly, my voice shaking with every syllable.  
He spoke gently, saying "It's ok. You are with me now."  
I jumped up from the bed really confused about what had just happened, "No, no I have to go. I can't stay here."

Running around him, I reached for the door handle. When I grabbed the handle, it felt like the handle was on fire, opening the door and running down the hall I looked down at my hand it was burnt and bleeding. Still unsure about what just happened, I kept running. I felt like a mouse in a maze, trying to make my way through the corridors. I kept going, determined to find the exit. Once I reached the front door I heard him call out "stop, you don't understand" as I grabbed the handle. This time the door was heavier and my hand was already burnt, so I was unable to I open it. I tried with my other hand but it felt worse. The handle felt like I was grabbing a red hot piece of coal.  
By this time, he caught up with me, standing just out of reach. "I know this is difficult for you, but I would really like a chance to help you," he said in a gentle tone.

I was frozen, uncertain of what to do or how to do it, just completely exhausted, emotionally and physically.  
"My name is Darius and I only want to help," he explained.  
"I'm Jenna, what is happening?" I said softly still looking towards the door. I was nervous and surprised that I was unable to open the door. Can this man really answer my questions? Does he know what's happening to me? Is he like me? Can I trust him? Where the questions that raced through my mind.

Darius took a step closer. He placed one hand around the top of my back and with the other he took my hand, turning it palms up "First let's clean these up, and then we have a lot to talk about," he said gently.  
Silently we walked together; I hung my head as he led the way. I was afraid of what I was going to hear and what was going to happen. So much had changed; my life wasn't the same at all, in any way. I felt mentally unsound. Knowing that I was very vulnerable; I was afraid of trusting anyone but knew I needed help. We walked down the aisle and through a door on the left. Then we continued down a long narrow dark hall to the back room. Once we entered the room, Darius pulled out a chair. I sat down as he went to the sink in the corner to get water and a wash cloth. He sat in a chair beside me and took my hand. Still in silence he began to wipe the blood from my hand.

Then he spoke, saying "I'll start by telling you who I am. I am an immortal I was born about 1500 years ago and I can't die unless someone would take my head." With that being said he took out a knife and cut his hand. It seemed to heal eminently after he cut it.  
"This can't be real." I said in disbelief, touching his hand.  
"Yes, I was born in a small town in London, and raised by a castle maiden. I became part of the king's army and died in battle."  
"So, I can't be immortal, I didn't die." I stated in relief.  
"I know you didn't die but, you see, I never knew who my mother was until you showed Me." he said becoming a little choked up.  
"Until I showed you? How?" I asked a little confused.

Darius took a deep breath then continued "During the blood ritual, where you cut my hand then yours and held them together, I had a vision of the crystal skulls. They were spread all around the world. They showed me different woman, they were bearing children, rapidly aging and then dyeing. I recognized one of them, she was my mother. This is the first time; I know of, that anyone has found out about an immortal parent."  
"So, you're saying, I might be one of them?" I asked becoming frustrated.  
"I believe so." he said looking down.  
"Well, what if I don't want to have another child? I just lost two children," I announced. "And besides how could I have a child knowing he would be an orphan?" I argued.  
"I know, but the grief that you experienced activated the crystal inside of you. Most of the time, the woman wouldn't know what was going on until it was over." he said trying to remain calm and collected.  
"If I am some type of immortal, why aren't my hands healing like yours?" I questioned.  
"In order to become pregnant you can't heal as quickly, this will take only a couple days, not weeks."  
"OK, maybe I will go along with this for a minute just because I don't have another answer. But why can't I leave, why are my hands like this?" I urged for answers.  
"It's not that you can't leave. It's the fact the door knobs are metal, you are unable to touch metal."  
"Metal?" I asked.  
"The swords we use in our battles are metal, you are not meant to battle," he stated remaining calm and well composed.  
"I was able to touch metal before, why not now?" I asked still confused.  
"It was part of the blood to blood ritual, that's when everything came together" he stated.  
"But..Well... I just don't know. This is too much." I replied  
"Just give me two weeks"  
"Two weeks for what?" I questioned uncertain of what I was getting myself into.  
"Two weeks to find more answers. But now let's get something to eat, a good night's sleep and then, maybe, I can find more answers" he said calmly.  
"I can't guarantee I will stay two weeks, I'll try to stay just a couple days" I replied asserting myself.  
"OK, we'll give it a couple days, I know you must be hungry, I'll get you something to eat then show you to your room." he insisted walking toward the door.

After he left, I took a minute to look at my hands. Wondering how any of this is possible? It was so hard to believe. I stood and paced the floor. I really wanted to run from here and never look back just like I had planned. But a small nagging feeling told me I should see this through.

Darius returned with a platter full of food. I don't remember what all was on the platter, but I was impressed that he remember to bring plastic forks, I wouldn't have thought about it. We ate with very little small talk, mostly; I asked him questions about his past to rid some of the awkward silence. I tossed my food around my plate more than I ate, thinking about what had expired. Still overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted, I sat there trying to hold myself together.

After dinner, he led me down another corridor. I tried to keep track of where we were going, so that I could make it out if I wanted to leave.  
"I know this room is away from the others but it has some of the original wooden door knobs so you will be able to come and go from the room when you like" he explained.  
"Thanks, that is thoughtful of you." I commented.  
"Well, don't thank me yet the room is pretty rustic and I have some work to do in the bathrooms" he continued.  
"Oh, I guess there is more to this than what I thought" I said with a slight smile.

On our way to the room, we stopped at a closet. Darius picked out sheets and blankets. Then we continued to the room, he made the bed and we said goodnight. He seemed to hesitate leaving the room like he had a question or comment to make. Not saying anything else he left. I was fearful of being left alone but too prideful to ask him to stay close. I looked around at the old stone walls; I reached for the light switch and turned it off. I was glad to see the street light peer through the window and cast a genital glow of light in the room. I turned down the covers and climbed in still shaken from the day's events. I could hear Darius still in the hall, it sounded like he was leaning against the wall. Then I could hear him slowly slide down the wall and sit by the door. I could since his despair drift through the door. I wanted to open the door and comfort him but I was also relieved he was close and uncertain what to say, I laid down trying to understand it myself.

That night, I had dreams of immortals, battles, and quickening. These dreams were disturbing. They also gave some validity to what Darius had told me, but it could just be my imagination getting the best of me. The only thing I didn't understand was the fact, that I didn't recognize anyone in my dream. Tossing and turning, it wasn't the peaceful sleep I was hoping for and my mind doweled on what my future may look like.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke still groggy and tired. Holding my head, I wished that everything was nothing more than a bad dream, but when I opened my eyes I was still in the temple. I saw a tray with scrambled eggs, bisect, juice and coffee on the nightstand. There was a white rose in a vase beside a towel with a rubber glove. As I reached for the breakfast tray, I saw a note.

It read:  
Jenna,  
I left everything you need to start your day, please remember to use the glove to operate the facets, I hope it helps prevent further burns on your hands. I will come back at 10:00.  
Sincerely,  
Darius

Looking around, I was flattered with the attention but it also felt a little creepy. I finished breakfast and gathered the supplies. There was a bathroom door to the right of the entrance. In the bathroom, I looked at the facet. I reached for it slowly placing one bear finger on it. It was an instant pain; my finger tip blistered quickly .The reality that this was real sunk in.  
I put on the glove and turned on the facet, for a desperately needed shower. 10:00 came sooner than I would like and there was a knock at the door. Then, we went back to his office. On the way he noticed the blister on my finger. He asked if the glove worked. I said it did but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
Well, now we spent most of our time researching in Darius's library. The only thing we seem to find was encrypted predictions that didn't make much sense. It appeared that it had been a waste of time. But we continued going through book after book. The books were old, ragged and seemed to go on forever. There was so much written about the immortals and their adventures. I found myself reading more about them, than I was looking for information on myself. Darius would just look at me and smile as I was crouched down by the shelf reading, laughing and crying at the stories. But he would continue to look.  
One day, Darius found something behind the books high on the shelves. It was wrapped in brown thick paper, and tied with a thin string. I was too obsessed in finishing the story, I ignored his discovery. It would be about two hours later when he was still reading the book, that my curiosity was peaked.  
I walked over to him, looking over his shoulder I asked "did you find something?"  
"I think so, it's not about you directly but it talks about my job as a guardian." he explained.  
"What does it say?" I inquired.  
"The script is a little complex but I am still working on It." he explained.  
He carried the book back to his office, as I followed. The script was in another language that I couldn't make out. Darius dove into the book not saying much about it.  
"Can you tell me what it says?" I questioned.  
"No, I can't right now, some of this is hard to decipher." he said still obsessed in the book. "I can tell you, that you will have to make a choice. You will have three options, you can choose to go out and become pregnant with an immortal child like in your dreams, or you can choose to take another immortals head and become an immortal yourself."  
"What is the last option?" I questioned.  
"You can wait until the end" he stated  
"The end of what?"  
"The quickening, when there is only one left"  
"Then it will be over?" I asked a little excited.  
"No, then you will be able to give the immortal something he has always wanted" he stated looking away, like he didn't want to see my reaction.  
"And that would be a child?" I replied, disappointed.  
"Yes," Darius answered as he gazes downward.  
"Would I still end up like the other woman?" I asked hoping for soon good news.  
"No, you would play an important role in the child's life" he replied.

An awkward silence took over the room.  
"So, how long do I have to make a decision?" I said interrupting the silence.  
"We will need to do this as soon as possible before your argues begin. It's a good thing you found me before it happened." he said holding his breath like he knew what the next question was going to be.  
"Argues? What is that suppose to mean?" I inquired, thinking to myself that I may have already experienced it in the car.  
"It's just a way to guarantee there will be another immortal born, from what I can tell, every six months you will begin to have strong sexual argues. They will last about one week."  
"Well great, that sounds fun." I said in an extremely sarcastic manner. Now understanding why I felt the desires so strongly. For some reason, I chose not to tell Darius about the experience in the car.  
"It is time to make a decision." he insisted.  
"Well, OK, I thought I had." I said.  
"No, this must be a formal decision" he continued to insist.  
"Formal. Alright, I formally decide to wait." I demanded.  
"There is a ceremony." He added.  
"So, who would we invite to this ceremony?' I said with a sarcastic chuckle.  
"No one" he said becoming more frustrated.  
"Then why bother" I stated, still avoiding the importance of the conversation.  
"It is necessary to map out the roles we must play." he said more seriously.  
"But, I like the way things are right now." I explained getting a little nervous about where things were going.  
"It is time to make a commitment." His voice was now soft and steady, as he attempted to control his anger. It seemed as though he was trying to understand what I was feeling.  
"I don't know if I am ready." I said taking a deep breath, realizing this is the next step that we must take. But I was afraid to take it.  
"You came to me, and it IS time I begin my responsibilities." He stated.  
"So, what are your responsibilities?" I asked as my voice became softer and more accepting.  
"I need to keep you away from the other immortals, protect, and guide you through your journey. If you choose to be there at the end, whoever may win can help or hurt the world, but you have the opportunity to be there. You can guide the immortal and enhance or lessen the impact on the humanity" he said with complete sincerity.  
"Well, thank you for not adding any pressure. Now, why do I need to stay away from immortals?" I inquired.  
"Not all immortals are as nice as I am" he said with a smile.

At this time, I was not feeling comfortable with any of this. I have been able to accept the fact that I have become part of the immortal process, someone that is not been seen often, if ever. And the fact that there are many things I cannot do anymore, like eat with real silverware. Do you realize how much metal you touch each day? It is very difficult and takes a lot of adjusting. And now I have to commit to have an official guardian. I know, I may look like I am in my early twenties but the fact is that I am in my forties and have raised two children until they were taken from me, and now I need a guardian, haven't I had enough to accept at this time. Why should I have to have someone protect me? And adding the pressure of guiding the immortal and making sure he didn't control the world. This has all been a little too much, so what was I to do now? I would have loved to leave this all behind but I didn't know if I could anymore.  
"Darius, I don't know about all of this, is it enough that I am here and we are working together on this, why do we have to change it?" I desperately explained.  
"Jenna, you have been staying just out of reach, you say that you have accepted your calling, but you have not embraced it. You want to understand what is going on, but you haven't come to terms with it. Now, it is time that you do." He answered.  
"If I do, what will happen after that?"  
"You will trust that I have your best interests in mind. You must be completely committed of your calling. "He stated intensely.  
"I just leave everything in your hands, do I get a say in what happens?" I questioned, with a lot of frustration.  
"We will work together but you will need to trust me."  
"What do I do?" I now asked softly, looking down and nervously running my fingers through my hair.  
"I will get everything ready and we can begin tomorrow night. You will need go back to the room and meditate to get yourself ready for the decisions you will need to make. Then prepare for the commitments that come with it."  
"You seem pretty confident, what if, I don't make the choice you want me to."  
" Jenna, you have all the qualities that make you a vital key in the future, you are nurturing, persistent, like a slow moving stream through rock, slowly carving away until a magnificent river is formed. If anyone can help humanity from potential despair you can."  
There's nothing I could say after that, so, I gave an understanding smile, and pausing for a moment. I stood then slowly headed for the door. Darius watched in silence then finally stated, like he could read my mind "this will get easier, and it will all work out for the best."  
I sat in the room just thinking about all he had said, all I would do, and what the future may look like. I took a lot of time reflecting on everything that had happened from my children and life before all of this, all the way up to that day and the choices I would have to make the following day. After the reflections were over I had to say goodbye to the way my life had been. Then I would mentally prepare for what came next. I could feel my stomach churning, nerves and on edge, my pulse was racing. The fear seemed to take control of my body, which made staying strong even more rigorous. But I was finally able to surrender to the fact life has changed. My future is not how I would ever have picture it, I was supposed to be a grandmother watching my grandchildren but that dream is over and this was what I had in store for me now. Thoughts kept churning in my head.

He brought a white simple gown. He handed it to me with a slight look on his face that seemed to say that he was just as nervous as I was. After putting on the gown he escorted me to the sanctuary. When we entered the sanctuary was dark, except for the setting up front. There was a pure white table cloth covering the altar. On it sat a sword, it was from the 1800's, with what appeared to be blood on the handle, a baby basket made of wicker, and a long white silk scarf about two inches by one yard. The altar was lit with soft white candles. Darius sat on the back side of the altar then I kneeled on the front side.  
He began with an introduction announcing "Jenna you have come to me and gave me the insight to help you through your journey, you have entrusted me with your secrets and to guide you along the way. Now, you have three choices." Continuing he held up the sword, "First, I offer my head, with this sword so you may become an immortal like me and pass your gift onto the next chosen mother." Next he held up the baby basket, "Second is the basket, this is to go forth and bring another immortal into the game and continue the immortal line." Lastly he held up the scarf, "Finally, you can take this scarf and commit to a virtuous life, guiding him to his destiny." He placed the scarf down then stated, "Think this through thoroughly, then make your choice."  
After a moment, he held out his hand waiting for me to place one of the items in it. As I looked over my options, I couldn't help but to touch the handle of the sword. It didn't burn my hand. Darius just sat motionless waiting for the final decision. I let go of the sword and picked up the silk scarf, hesitating for just a moment, I handed him the scarf. As I turned it over to him I looked down in submission, and feared what came next. Darius slowly stood, walked slowly around the table. On one knee he knelt beside me. I turned to face him. I seemed to know exactly what to do; I held out my hands. Darius placed the scarf under my wrists, circling up then down in between and back around to the top, tying a knot. As he maneuvered the scarf, he recited "I bind you to your promise of virtue, and submissive to my guidance, holding fast till the day comes when you will take your place at the champion's side."  
As we stood, the impact of what had just happened rushed over me. I thought to myself, I just signed away my life, or what I had of my life. I could see the look on Darius's face. He seemed to feel a little overwhelmed too. I had just enough slack in the scarf around my wrist to place my hands on his sides as my forehead dropped against his chest. Tears began to run down my face. The next thing I knew his arms were holding me tight and as the tears escalated into a sob. My body felt numb, I couldn't think, there was just so much. Before I knew it, he swept me up, carrying me slowly down the hall still holding tight. We got to the room; he turned and sat on the bed, still holding me. I had fists full of his robe, unwilling to let go we sat there. Eventually, my grip loosened, for the first time in a long time I almost felt safe.  
Darius sat me down on the bed, I held out my hands for him to remove the silk scarf. He placed his hand gently on my check stating "I will remove this when it is time." Even though, I could remove it if I wanted, I left it on in accordance to his wishes. As he reached the door he stopped saying "each year we will repeat this ritual so you may have the opportunity to change your mind, even though, I hope you do not." I was so exhausted from the whole ordeal, it didn't take long before I was out cold and slept through till morning.  
The next morning when I awoke, breakfast was waiting on the nightstand. Towels and amenities were on the dresser. As I pulled the covers back I realized that the scarf was still on. I debated on removing the scarf but remembered Darius stated he would remove it when it was time so I went on with the morning leaving on the scarf. After I was finished I headed to Darius's office. Not even half way down the hall, I saw Darius headed towards me. He smiled said "I have something to show you." He led me down another wing of the temple. You could tell it was an abandoned area. I was starting to wonder what he was doing. He stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. Looking into my eyes he opened the door. As we entered a room I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so emasculate, glass chandeliers, cherry wood furniture, table chairs, kitchenette, a lugubrious couch and chairs, with a bookshelf full of books. Around the corner of the room was a large bed full of oversized pillows. It reminded me of the four star hotel sweet that you would see on T.V. Everything in the room was metal free. "This is amazing!" I said as my face little up. I walked around the room astonished by the details and the beauty of the room. I had forgotten that my hands were still bound as I touched different items in the room. I must have looked like a child in a candy store, working my way from one end of the room to the other. As I threw open the shears I notice the metal wire encasing the window like a screen.  
I turned to look at the door; it was a completely metal door. "What is this?"  
"The room is for your comfort, the windows and doors are for my piece of mind." "There is a button by the door; you can call me anytime you need anything." He said in a reassuring voice.  
"Don't you think if I wanted to leave I would have done so already?" I questioned.  
"I know you have made some difficult decisions, but there will be times you are tempted, or not thinking clearly that I worry about." he replied as he held his breath.  
"The urges." I stated, turning away.  
"That would be one of them" he said trying to hold a smile.  
I looked down at the silk scarf, nodding my head "OK, I understand" I said, forcing a smile to spare his feelings.  
As we walked around the room, Darius pointed out items in the room. The books that were wrote by immortals. The piano that I will be taking lessons on sat in the corner. The c.d. player and the open space were there so I could learn different forms of dance. Just about everything was there to prepare me for building a relationship with the immortal, whoever it may be. I could tell this was going to be a lot to except. I walked over to the couch and sat down; forcing a smile I said "thank you, it's very nice."  
Backing out of the room, Darius said "well, I'll let you get acquainted with your room." I think he realize that this was a gorgeous prison, just as I had. His intentions were good but in the end I we both seemed uncomfortable.  
It would be about two weeks until, one day; I awoke and found the scarf was no longer on my wrists. I looked around to see if it had fallen off. Then I noticed that it was hanging on the wall. There was a golden peg, now, on the wall. The scarf looped around it and tied in a bow. It was a relief to see that we could finally move past that point.

Well, as time went on I started accepting my new future, letting go of the past, except for a picture of my children that I kept close by. I would pull it out and say goodnight to them before going to bed. Times were looking better; I even started enjoying the new experiences. I can remember laughing and joking about the traditional dance steps he taught me. Sometimes, I think we even had fun. As time went on everything seemed ok, until one day, we were dancing.  
Darius was commenting on how far I had come in my dance lessons, and then I began to notice something different about him. He was actually, pretty handsome. His eyes seemed to light up, and his smile would pull you in with his every word. I had my arms over his shoulders, like before. This time I noticed that his shoulders were very broad. His arms were hidden by the robes but as placed his hands on my waist, I could tell he was very muscular. I let my hand slide down his shoulder and held onto the back of his arm. Then I slid my other hand up the back of his neck. Still lost in his eyes I slowly leaned in for one gentle kiss. As our lips touched, he quickly pulled away.  
Looking at me like he was confused, he backed away. Stumbling into the end table he continued to make his way to the door. He almost seemed to have a look of fear in his eye when he hurried out the door. I didn't quite understand what just happened. He left in such a hurry, without even a word.  
I stood there stunned and looked out the door unsure of what to do. Noticing a bead of perspiration ran down my face, I wondered how because I really wasn't that actively dancing. I could feel my heart pounding and pulse racing. What is going on, I wondered. Looking around the room, I couldn't figure out what to do next, this was very odd.  
I walked over to the window and peered out. Everyone was going on with their lives and I was stuck in here. Then someone caught my eye. A man was standing at the crosswalk, minding his own business; he watched the light then crossed the street. I noticed how his hair fell across his forehead and his tee-shirt was just tight enough to make out the firm muscle tone underneath. Then it hit me, it has started again.  
For the next week I would be confined to the room. Darius would barely so two words to me when he dropped of my meals, and left in a hurry. I passed the floor waiting for this to end. At times I found myself looking out the window, wondering if anyone knew I was here. This also lead to examining every male that walked by. TV didn't bring much relief, I would find some drama show and become envious of the relationships that the actors portrait. It started to feel like this week would never end. But soon enough I was able to regain my composure and things went back to normal. Darius never spoke of that week or said why he left in such a hurry.  
One day an immortal came to visit Darius. I couldn't see who it was but I listened from the back door of his office. They would talk about so many thing, what was going on, and how friends were doing. Once a week this immortal would come to play chest and talk about different events. I was excited each week when he came just to sit and listen. I spent so much time listening that it felt like I knew them quite well.  
I longed to have friends again. I remembered a time when I had friends and family. I enjoyed the times I spent laughing and joking, having cookouts, and just having someone to talk to.  
I saw the opportunity, she had stopped in to talk to Darius, and the immortal wasn't with her at this time. I quickly took some art magazines from Darius's office, and some money from the offering box. I knew this was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. With the glove I carried in my pocket, I opened the side door and rushed out. As I turned the corner, I caught a glimpse of her leaving the front door. She told Darius "thank you" as the door closed. I watched her walk to the corner and push the button for the cross walk. I thought this is my chance. I hurried to the sidewalk and started walking towards the corner. I noticed a crack in the sidewalk. Taking advantage of the obstacle; I tripped on it, stumbling and tossing the magazines to the ground. Being a courteous person, she stopped to help me pick up and asked if I was ok. "Yes, thank you I'm just a little distracted right now." I said with a smile.  
"An artist?" she asked looking at the magazines.  
"I wish, I just started taking some classes." I replied with as much excitement as I could muster. "My name is Jenna and you are?"  
"I'm Tessa" she started  
"Are you the one that made the sculpture for the park?" I asked, knowing she had because it was all she talked about last month.  
"Yes, I did, how nice of you to notice."  
"Wow, you must be very excited, how long did it take you to create it?"  
"It took about four months."  
"Well, I'm sure it was worth every moment. Everyone will enjoy it for a very long time and I can't wait to see what your next project will be. " I stated, with a smile.  
"Don't add any more pressure" she said with a giggle.  
"I was just going to get lunch across the street, would you like to join me?" I asked holding my breath trying to pretend everything is normal, with my heart pounding with anticipation.  
"Sure, I would love to." she responded.  
As we walked across the street I began recalling everything Darius taught me about art, going through the lessons in my head. I was very nervous because I didn't pay much attention to the details.  
As we walked, I started asking her questions about the projects she was working on now. She answered each questions with more and more excitement. I could tell she loved her work and she was such a wonderful person. We talked and laughed for hours. It was nice to have some girl time and to have another person to talk to even though everything I said was a lie. But for a short time I was a normal person again.  
All would end abruptly by the arrival of her immortal boyfriend. I felt his presence as he walked up to the table. I guess it was a good thing he couldn't sense me or there would have been a lot to explain. Tessa stood to hug and greet him, then she turned to me and introduced us. His name is Duncan. So, I stood and shook his hand. Catching a glimpse of the clock, gave me the perfect excuse to make my way out of the area. So like every good excuse, I commented of how much time has gone by. Paying the bill, I stated that I was glad we met and how much I enjoyed her company. Tessa agreed and said we needed to do this again. Of course, I agreed but also wondering how I would manage to get out again. We exchanged numbers and, of course, mine was false but she wouldn't know that for some time.  
So with my heart pounding, I headed back across the street. But now comes the hard part, getting back in the church. As I approached the side door, I wondered if Darius noticed I had gone. I had been gone for two hours and I hoped he was busy with other things but very unlikely. He really can't be too upset, can he?

Entering the side door, I took a quick look around but saw nothing. I turned to head back to my room. Then suddenly I heard Darius ask "How was lunch?"  
"Good" I answered as I froze, waiting to see his reaction.  
Darius slowly stepped out of the shadow. I could tell he was disturbed. My heart now sunk into the pit of my stomach as I waited for him to yell or lecture me or say something. I knew things were worse than I thought when I spotted his sword and binoculars on the pew. He has not taken the sword out for a long time, with the intention of using it. He has not even left the church for many decades. So the thought of him preparing for it must have been intense emotions.

We walked back to my room not saying much of anything. As I sat on the couch I said "I'm sorry, I just wanted someone to talk to. I didn't mean any harm."

"I can't keep you safe if you are not here." He said with frustration "no one can know about you."  
"How would anyone know?"  
"There are people that know about immortals and if they see you there can be trouble. No one can see you, you must stay in hiding."  
"I just wanted someone to talk to; I didn't realize things were this serious."  
"There is more that I should tell you but I was waiting until you were ready."  
"We've been through the ceremony, trainings, and studies. Exactly, when were you going to tell me there was more? I feel like you have been holding back."I stated trying to defend myself.  
"It was my choice to make, yours was to trust me."  
"I do trust you but sometimes I feel stranded, I just wanted friend, not just a destiny."  
"I know there is more we need to talk about but you should have come to me, since you did not tell me, shows you already knew you shouldn't have done it…. We will talk about this more later, now, I have to go."  
He left taking my gloves, removing the door stop, and locking the door on his way out. Wow, he was very angry. I was just heartbroken. I had put him through so much worry. I was pretty naive to think there wasn't more to the whole thing. Once again, I think I have a handle on everything but I don't. Now, I was crushed by the disappointment Darius felt towards me. This was going to take a long time to repair our relationship and trust. I had to be very diligent in my proceeding in regaining his trust. I could see how much he is willing to sacrifice for me and I should be willing to do the same.  
Around that time, Duncan had stopped back to see Darius he must have noticed that Darius was upset but when he asked "what is wrong?" All Darius had to say was "church issues."

From that point on, I made sure to follow his wishes to the letter. He did take the time to explain the watchers to me, how they watched the immortals, and how they kept records of the immortal histories.

So, we would continue with the trainings, and work on letting each other know what was going on. I worked on sharing feelings with Darius and letting him know when I needed to have distractions from our work. Then Darius would bring a movie in, or something different to break up the monotony. This helped to repair the relationship and eventually make it stronger. As time went on everything seemed fine.  
Darius noticed, one day, that he was beginning to sense my presence when he entered the room, this was troubling to him. He didn't want anyone to know that I was a type of immortal. When Duncan came for a visit, he noticed there was another immortal in the building. It was apparent that something needed done. But Darius just covered it up again by saying; we all need a break sometimes.

Darius started his research again; it seemed to take months, then one day, he came to the room with a look of concern on his face. I asked him "what is wrong, and you look stressed." He said  
"I think I have the answer but I'm unsure."  
"So what is it?" I asked reassuringly.  
"I will need to take your head," he state hesitantly.  
"Well, ok, then let's get it over with," I said with the same sarcasm.  
Now getting a little more serious he stated, "You gather energy from the atmosphere, this way, no energy gets lost from the game. You have gathered enough energy to be noticed by immortals. Since you are designed with a crystal skull, I should be able to take your energy without taking your life."  
"Darius, I trust you. I know everything will be fine," I said as reassuringly as possible. "So, when do you want to take my head?" I asked with a smile.  
"Next week we have the ceremony again. After that we can go down into the catacombs just outside of sacred ground. This will be the best place. But, this will be an important decision of you. I am not sure how everything will turn out."  
"I trust you," I said with confidence.  
The week seemed to fly by. The big day was here and the ceremony was the same as before. Then Darius stood and opened the panel to the catacombs. I stood form the altar, with my hands tied from the ceremony.  
We walked down the narrow passages turning and weaving our way through. It was dark and had a musty smell; the cobwebs drooped around the tomb entrances. I could make out the faint sounds of mice scurrying just outside the lantern's light. Soon, we reached a large circular room at the end of the tunnel. The room was bare with stone walls and a small air vent that went to the surface. Darius prepares for the next stage of the ceremony. He places torches around a small stand in the middle of the room. Looking at me he stated "This room was not part of the catacombs, it was built years later, and it was never sanctified." I knelt down and leaned over the stand. Darius lifted the sword and hesitated, then lifted it again.  
He lowered the sword to his side and said "I don't know about this it doesn't feel right."  
"You are not taking my life you are keeping others from knowing who I am, just take it slow, even if you only touch the bone, it should serve the same purpose."  
He released the tension on the sword and lowered the sword with less force. I could feel the sword burn and cut through the skin on my neck, and then there was darkness.  
I woke in my room. I was in bed, covered, with my hands untied. I looked around the room everything was as I left it. So I was unaware that a week has gone by. Darius was there sitting on the couch. I tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a scratchy mumbling sound. Darius turned quickly, rushing to the bed. I motioned for a glass of water and he quickly handed it to me. A few moments later I was able to speak.  
"Did it work?"  
"Yes, it worked." He replied with a genital smile "Give it some time and we'll see how strong you are."  
After a few moments I tried to move. It was hard to sit up or stand. I looked at Darius, saying "I am pretty weak but I am fine"  
Darius gave a little smile then stood, walking for the door, "I will get you something to eat that might help, I will be back soon."  
I felt relieved that it was over and everything worked out. I guess I knew there was a possibility that I wouldn't wake up from the whole thing. But I guess I wanted to prove I was who Darius thought I was.  
Darius returned with a nice meal. I thought everything would return to normal but things had changed. I felt more connected to Darius than I had before. Each time he left the room I felt as if a part of me was leaving too. It got harder and harder each time he left, but I maintained my composure the best I could. Finally one day, I expressed how I felt and asked why things have changed so much. He explained that it was a side effect of the quickening. I asked why he didn't tell me about this earlier. He just explained that he was unsure of the intercity of the situation and didn't want it to hinder my decision. Even though, I was very disappointed that he didn't share the information with me. I don't believe it would have changed my mind about the three choices. This is the most feasible choice.  
I began to notice things were a little different. When I thought about Darius, I would get glimpses of what he saw. The more I thought about him the more I was able to connect with him. I experienced what he saw and felt. I tried to communicate with him by trying to send him a message but it never worked. After a while, Darius questioned me about the unusual feelings he was having. As he brought breakfast he asked "Have you noticed anything different since I took your energy?"  
"A little, why?" I asked, fishing for information.  
"At times I feel that you are with me, even when, I know you are here." He stated, hesitantly, like he was unsure how to describe the feeling.  
Smiling a little, I was happy to inform him of my discovery "When, I think about you, I am able to see what you are doing. I have watched you play chest, cook, have meetings, and oh how about that ladies confession that was…"  
"Stop! You can get in my head?" he interrupted.  
"Sometimes, but it takes a lot of focus." I said a little reserved, looking at Darius's expression. I could tell he was feeling a bit violated. I started to wonder if I may have overstepped my bounds.  
"Can you tell what I am thinking?" He asked nervously.  
"No, but I can tell what you are feeling, happy, sad." I said shying away.  
"Well, I can see where this might be useful, but we should restrain on invading each other's privacy. So, we will set aside time to practice this new skill and refrain from using it another time." He stated with certainty.  
"OK" I said relieved I didn't receive a long lecture on the subject.  
We practiced this skill for quite a while until we mastered it. It was reassuring that I could send him a message or find out what he was doing, if I needed. I believe he felt the same way, also being able to connect with me.  
By now routines fell into place, the ceremonies included the quickening since I seemed to get stronger much more quickly. I wasn't certain why there was so much more energy in the atmosphere but Darius said it was not for me to worry about. It was the job of the immortals and watchers. I tried to argue that he was an immortal, so, it involved me also. Darius being the stubborn person he could be, shut that comment down quickly, and then insisted it not be brought up again. I could tell this was a sensitive subject to him, so I would honor his wishes. And we would continue our routine.  
Until after one ceremony, Darius was waiting at the foot of the bed for me to awake. His face was grim, he seemed nervous and scared. As I sat up he began to pace the floor.  
"What happened?" I asked still trying to come to my senses.  
"They saw us!" he bellowed.  
"What do you mean, they? When?" I was confused.  
"During the quickening one of them had followed us down to the catacombs and saw everything."  
"Who?"  
"The watchers." he said with great anguish.  
I knew something worse had happened so I asked "what did you do?"  
"I didn't know what to do, they saw too much, and this is not a safe time for them to know about you. He was making a call and I couldn't let that happen, so I threw the knife and..."  
"He's dead isn't he?"  
"Yes."  
"I am so sorry, but now no one will know." I tried to justify  
"No, he said my name they know I killed him. It won't be long until they come for me." He stated with stress in his voice.  
"Then we will leave here, we can hide somewhere, that they can't find us."  
"No. They will continue to look and if they find us they will learn of you."  
"Then, what would you have us do?" by this time I was afraid of what he was thinking.  
"They will come soon and you will leave."  
"What about you?"  
"If they have me, they won't look for you."  
"NO! NO! You can't do this there are other ways! We need to stay together"  
"No, there is no other way to keep you safe."  
"It isn't all about me, how about you?"  
"I can't think of a better reason, I have lived a long time and I know that I won't be there at the end." He said reassuringly.  
"I can't do this without you, you are too important in all of this."I argued.  
"I have a list of things you will need to do when I am gone." He continued, ignoring my arguments.  
"I don't want you to go, please find another way."I pleaded.  
"I have already thought about it and this is the best way, I am sorry, I cannot be here for you much longer, trust me when I say this is the only way."  
"How long till they come?"  
"I've heard that it will be two days from now. Monday, so, it won't to raise suspicion during worship."  
"Two days?" I said in disbelief with my voice trembling a bit.  
"Yes" he stated.  
"Darius, I can't do this without you. I need you to be here."I argued.  
Darius sat on the bed, looking into my eyes he said, "You can do this. You are stronger than you think."  
"Is this what you really want? We don't have to stay together, I can leave and there will be no reason for you to die." I said softly hoping to change his mind.  
He must have felt what I was feeling because he pulled the covers up to my shoulders, and then laid on top the covers. I slid closed and laid my head upon his chest. Holding me close we laid there. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I knew his mind was set. Even though, I wanted to fight it, I also didn't want to dishonor him or his sacrifice. I was hurt, scared, and confused. His arms were so comforting, I didn't want it to end, just lying here.  
After a while, Darius started telling me what was going to happen and what I would need to do. The plan sounded horrible. We would let them come for him and I would hide. If I was found, I would play the victim, like he had a dark side. He said they would believe it since they thought all immortals were evil. I held onto his shirt not saying a word. I noticed that my hands still had the scarf around them, and this somehow gave me some comfort.  
As I awoke the next morning the scarf was gone. Darius had breakfast at the table, sitting with his back to me. I sat up and said "good morning". Darius turned and smiled saying "good morning." I grabbed my robe putting it on over my gown. I wanted to get ready for this, before he started in on his plan again. So I walk over gather my clothes and went to the bathroom. The closer I was to being ready the longer it seemed to take; I certainly did not want to talk about this again.  
Soon I heard Darius calling, "Jenna, we have to do this sooner or later."  
I rolled my eyes; he has come to know me a little too well. Then, I emerged from the bathroom dressed and primped; like putting on makeup was going to change his mind.  
I sat down at the table and started eating breakfast still trying to see how long I could go without talking about the plan. He had papers spread across the table. I tried my best to ignore the papers but Darius was persistent. He pulled out one of the papers and started talking about the plan again. The plan went something like this: Darius would be in the synagogue and I would be in the room. He will have a stash of rubber gloves in the room and also outside in the bushes. I would hide until they had left and then leave a book in the loose brick in his office. I would leave a swatch of this plaid material hanging out so that his friend can find it. If for some reason I am found I would walk out with them pretending to be a victim. Then I would return to hide the material. After, I completed the drop; I would seek out an immortal called Methos. Darius would leave a credit card for me to get by on until I was able to find Methos. He stated that the card has plenty of money on it to get me by until I found Methos. I would also have a fake ID. He gave me a map showing where Methos was living. With all of this, it should be pretty easy to find him.  
I asked Darius "why I didn't just wait for his friend and stay with him, I think that would be easier."  
Darius stated "You cannot let him know about you, he is a very honorable person and he has another destiny to follow at this time."  
He made me promise to stay away from Duncan. So, I agreed to stay away, still not certain why. The plan, in the end, was very detailed and well thought out. I didn't know who Methos was but I was told he would be the one that could do what was necessary to make sure I would not be discovered. Darius gave me the book on the guardians to give to Methos. He explained that Methos was the oldest living immortal and would know what to do.

He made a point to tell me to stay in the room. If I was too close to the event I would get the quickening and become an immortal. Then everything would be in vain. I told him I would do my best.

For the rest of the day I wasn't sure what to do or say. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could, but just pondered alternative solutions to his plan. The more ideas I had, the more frustrated he would get with me. I finally stopped trying to change his mind. Time was running out.  
That night Darius said "goodnight, I will be back in the early morning."  
I responded saying "it is not too late to change your mind."  
"No this is the best way" he responded and with that he left the room.  
I tossed and turned all night wondering what I could do to fix things. I knew that Darius wouldn't go for it but I couldn't help but try. Then my mind turned to what would happen after Darius was gone. Time seemed to be moving so fast and as time went by I became more and more anxious until almost in a panic. How was I going to be strong for Darius in the morning?

Then before I knew it, Darius was at the door. The day had come. He came in and explained that everything was in place. Then he said "There is something I forgot."  
"What is it" I asked hopefully.  
"I was just thinking if they were to find you, they may wonder if you were here on your own or held against your will." He muttered.  
"You want them to think I am here against my will." I restated.  
"Yes."  
"Then, I should look like I am here by force?"  
Nodding he looked down towards the ground.  
"Ok."  
"So, I am sorry about this." He said lifting his hand as to strike, but not following through.  
I took his hand, smiling I said "It's ok I can take care of this."  
"Are you sure?" he asked as his eyes began to swell.  
"Yes I'm sure; I will be just fine thanks to all of your hard work." I said as reassuring as I could. Darius seemed to except this response, giving a little smile of his own.  
I could tell how nervous he was so I asked one more time "are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
"Yes I am" he said with a surprising amount of confidence in his voice.  
Just thinking of what he was doing and how much he had meant to me I couldn't help but reach up wrap my arms around his neck, embracing him. Darius slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, and then held tight for just a moment. As I relaxed the embrace I looked into his eyes. Slowly, I leaned in to give him a kiss on the check. Then he whispered in my ear, "Never compromise your commitments, not to anyone, for any reason." He turned and left the room. I knew that was the last time I would see him.  
I wanted to melt into a pit of despair but I knew this still wasn't the time. I took the egg shaped glass paperweight off the desk, placing it in a netted bag. I proceeded to swing it around my trunk allowing it to hit my legs working my way up. I really don't remember feeling much pain but I knew that it had caused the bruising I was looking for.  
The silence became deafening. I decided to connect with him to see what was going on. He was sitting in his office at the desk. Through him, I heard the main doors open. Darius knew they were coming, but he was surprised all the same. He heard the three men walk in Darius walked up to them to welcome them. Half way down the aisle he saw one was carrying a short sword. He turned to run; I could feel his fear and anticipation. I could tell he was holding back when he turned to run. Two of them ran after him tackling him to the ground, knocking over the chairs as they struggled. They grabbed his arms holding them out as he was kneeling. The third man, holding the sword, walked up to him. I could since Darius's feelings, he was holding strong, unwavering on the decision that he had made. The man held the sword high and swiftly swung it down. It was over. At that time, I felt a part of me die.  
I backed slowly knowing what had happened. Still backing, I bumped into the closet door. I opened the door then sat inside closing the door the tears began flowing uncontrollably. Holding my breath I prayed they would leave and not come down this way, but that would not happen. It didn't take them too long to make their way down the hall to the room. I could hear the door open. Holding my breath, I could tell they were getting closer. Then the door opened.  
Trying my best to play the part, as he parted the clothing, I began hitting and fighting until I got a look at his face. I could tell he was wondering if I was immortal or not. So, I pretended to try and run from the closet knowing, he would stop me. He took hold of my arm, holding it out he could see the browsing, pausing as if he was waiting for them to heal he finally released my arm. Curtain I was not immortal, he let me go. As, I Played the victim, he was able to play the hero. Before I knew it, he started to comfort me. He escorted me out of the building and into the van. I didn't know where we were going or what he had in mind. But I played along not asking too many questions

I looked out the window; I could see we were approaching a large hotel. We pulled into the parking lot across the street. I held my breath as we cross the street. There was a sigh of relief when he walked up to the clerk and said room for one. He escorted me to the room not saying a lot of anything, and then he left. I really didn't know what to make of it all. But I would consider myself lucky and follow through with Darius's plan. I really didn't think that they would return to the scene too soon so I left shortly after I saw them drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked back to the church I noticed someone had locked the front. So I peaked in, it was Dunkin. I knew that I could not be seen, so I grabbed the bag Darius had left for me and began to circle the block. I walked slowly trying not to bring any attention to myself. I thought about what I would need to do next. The more I thought about what came next the more I found myself reflecting back on the time I spent with Darius, just wishing things had turned out differently. After I rounded the end of the block, I noticed the police had arrived. I crossed the street and headed to the café I had visited before.

I found a table in the back corner of the room. As the waitress came to take my order, I put on a smile making sure it was sensor, and that my posture was relaxed. I didn't want to look as stressed and worried as I really felt. I requested a coffee and today's newspaper. As she delivered my request, I looked at the time. It was 5:36, and I wanted to make sure I didn't stay too long. Taking a sip of coffee I opened the paper. There wasn't anything I was looking for, but I needed reason to sit alone. Starring into the paper I force back the tears and anxiety, just focusing on what came next in the plan. This was very difficult since Darius was always there to lean on and, quite frankly, making all the decisions for me. I tried to remind myself that there was a time, before Darius, when I made all the household decisions but that time felt like an eternity ago. I looked back at the clock and it was 6:45. I think it is time for me to leave. I packed up, paid the cashier and walked out the door.  
Glancing across the street, I could tell the door had police tape across it and there was a guard standing in front of it. Well, I was ready to get this over with. I walked across the street and followed the sidewalk until I was confident that the guard could not see me. Then, I darted to the back. I knew exactly where I could get in and how to stay in the shadows, in-case someone was still around.  
Darius had left the other package in the back cupboard of my room, thinking, the watchers would not search the victim room for information. I took the bag and headed to his office. In his office, I removed the loose brick, placed the book about the watchers in the hidden space, and then placed the brick back. Like Darius wanted, I left a piece of cloth hanging out. This cloth was somehow important to Duncan and the book was meant for him to find. I only hope, he returns to find it. Rushing out, I took the rest of what was in the bag. It contained the final part of Darius's plan, the guardian book for Methos.  
I knew it was late and I wanted to find somewhere to stay out of town. So, I flagged a cab and went to the nearest town. This would give me an opportunity to gather myself. After checking in, I made myself comfortable. Everything felt surreal. It was hard to wrap my head around everything. Sitting on the couch, I found myself staring at the emptiness, letting the silence engulfed the room. I couldn't decide whether it was time for a melt down or whether I needed to stay strong for a little bit longer. So, I sat, waiting for an answer.  
Before I knew it, the sun began to peek thru the window. It was time to move on, and find Methos. He was supposed to be in an apartment in the heart of the city. From the map I had, it looked like it was about twenty five miles away. I thought I could make it there by nightfall if I walked. But being out in the open for so long was not something I was comfortable doing. So, I decided to call a cab. As we drove down the road, I studied the area looking for places to hide, just in case, he wasn't home. There were many abandoned homes that looked promising. I was fearful and anxious, as I walked into the building. I really didn't know what to expect. As I knocked on door, my heart was pounding so hard. It felt as if it was working its way into my throat making it hard to breathe. Even though, I couldn't sense anyone, I continued to knock. It didn't take long to realize that Methos wasn't home. Well, it was still early and there was a spot just a couple meters away from the complex that is overgrown. I could hang out there until he returned, I thought. As I waited, the nervousness turned into anxiety, these last couple of days has been a little too much. But soon, it would be time to start over with Methos, or at least, that was what I though. How was I to know that he was not coming back? I just sat waiting. As night fell, I decided to go back inside to see if I missed his return. Still, he was not there. I must have been waiting in the hallway for hours. When someone came walking by.  
He asked who I was waiting for. Not quite sure how to answer I just stated "a friend".  
He looked at me kind of puzzled and replied "If you are waiting for Adam, he has left the country."  
This may have been Methos; it was kind of ironic the oldest immortal named him Adam.  
"Do you know when he is coming back?"I asked.  
"No, but he paid me for the rest of the year." He stated.  
"Paid you?" I inquired.  
"Yes, I am the landlord here."  
"Are there any other apartments for rent?" I asked, holding my breath.  
"Yes, but it's a basement apartment."  
"Sounds good," I replied.  
"Ok, when would you like to see it?"  
"How about right now?"  
"Well, just a quick look. I have to get home; my wife is waiting for this bag of corn to finish making dinner."  
"I'm sure it won't take long."  
"I haven't had time to paint. We're still working on cleaning it up." he said as he unlocked the door "It's only one floor down from your friends."  
As I stepped in, I could smell the must in the air. The room was small. It had one bedroom and a great room with the kitchen off to the left. There was a drop cloth on the floor and an old couch in the corner.  
"Is the apartment furnished?" I asked.  
"There is an additional cost" he stated.  
"How much is it?"  
"600 or 700 with the furniture."  
"OK, I will take it."I stated.  
"Well, I can have it ready for you in two weeks." He said  
"I would like it now; I can finish the work from here."I insisted.  
"I don't know, I would need first and last month's rent."  
"I have the check for you now, and this will save me from getting a hotel room tonight." I said with a smile.  
"The furniture won't arrive until I get it out of storage tomorrow." He explained.  
"I'll see you then."  
"If this is really what you want to do, I should get the corn back to my wife." he said sounding a little puzzled.  
"Yes, it is, thank you," I said in a positive, determined manner.  
"OK then, good night" he said scratching his head.  
With a smile I said "goodnight."

Then he turned and left. I shut the door so he wouldn't have time to change his mind. With a sigh of relief, I turned and walked towards the couch. I was impressed with myself because I was uncertain if I could hold such a positive face, when trembling so much inside. I knew how close I was to Methos and it was only a matter of time.  
In the midst of all of this, I realized, I have been unable to mourn the loss of Darius. But with my new found confidence, I didn't want to risk losing myself. I needed to remain strong and find a way to keep moving forward. I would fight back the urge to fall into a pit of self-pity, by focusing what I must do next. Right now, I could really use a good night's sleep. I made my way over to the couch, picking up the drop cloth on my way. The room was dusty; a cloud of dust rose from the cloth. The couch put up a cloud as I sat down, but the physical and mental exhaustion is overpowering. Thinking of my room back at the temple, I slowly lay my head down and drift instantly to sleep.

As the sun peaked through the window, the room began to warm, I wanted to cover my head and go back to sleep. Achy and drained, I sat up looking toward the window through the dust filled air. I questioned the decision I made the night before. Maybe a shower would freshen my point of view, I thought. I made my way to the shower noticing the chrome handles. I knew this was going to take some work. I retrieved the items I needed from my bag, then stepped into the shower to rinse away the past.

After cleaning up, I realize that I am using an account that I have no idea of the limit. I really don't know if Darius planned for all of this. It was 10:00 and the furniture would be here at noon, I had two hours to clean up the apartment and figure out if I had already reached my limit. Making my way around town, it didn't take long to find an ATM. WOW there was more there than I could ever plan on spending; this would keep me for 100 years. There was 5 million dollars. This must have been his entire life savings, I thought. Why would he put this much on the card? Then it hit me, he gave up everything he had, including his life. And at one time, he was willing to give up his morals and friends for what, he thought, I stood for and the purpose my life represented.

It wasn't fair, I never wanted this; too many people have already lost their life because of me. How is one person worth all of this? I am not worth all of this despair. Maybe, I should have made a different choice, things would be different and I just don't know what to do. Stop, stop thinking this way, I told myself, it is over and there is nothing I could do about it.

I left to pick up the supplies I needed, and ran back to the apartment, opened the windows and started cleaning. The truck arrived a little late which allowed me to finish. It would take a couple of weeks to paint and finish decorating the place to suit a moderate lifestyle. I was left with nothing else to do. I still had four months until the lease was up on Methos's place. I took some time to catch up on my journal writing and continue the trainings I started with Darius.  
I could feel my strength increase as time went on. I wondered if it was from Darius, the fact that his energy was released without someone to gain the quickening. This gave me many mixed feelings. I didn't want the energy form Darius because he meant a lot to me and it just seemed wrong. I was comforted by the thought; I might be able to protect myself from danger. But I knew that the extra energy would open me up to other immortals, they would be able to sense me. That would not be good. I will stay close to home and hope Methos comes soon. I became quite comfortable with my routine. Every day seemed to flow by without any concern.  
The day would come when Methos would return but I didn't expect the outcome would not go as planned. I could feel his presence but didn't know if he could feel mine. I quickly brushed my hair and touched up my makeup. Grabbing the book, I ran out the door. I could feel my heart pounding as I knocked at his door. I could tell he was close, so I knocked again. The next thing I knew there was a sword at my neck.  
I could feel the metal burning my skin, turning to look back at him I said with some hesitation "you might want to read this before you take my head."  
He had an angry and unwavering look of determination on his face, starting "I am not interested in the book."  
Tossing the book to his feet, I said "Darius wanted you to have it."  
"Fine, now I have it you can leave." He said.  
"You don't understand, I stay with the book."  
"You don't understand, I will take your head."  
"I know, you're supposed to."  
He grabbed the front of my shirt, pushing me to the ground. As I slid, he bellowed "You're not listening; I don't want anything to do with you."  
At that time, I got the message, thinking to myself, if he wants me I'm sure he will be able to find me. I jumped to my feet and ran to my apartment. I shut the door and bolted it. Walking backwards to the couch, panicked, I couldn't believe it went this way. Curling up on the couch, I pulled the throw up to my neck staring at the door; I tried to catch my breath. This whole time I spent waiting and looking forward to this day and it ended like this? Nothing made sense, I didn't understand. Why did Darius send me to someone like that?  
The panic set in, I saw the window and I felt the strongest urge to run. I could feel my whole body just screaming to run. Before I knew it, I was running down the road. I had never felt an urge that strong since the first time I saw Darius but it felt right, so I kept running. I don't know how long I ran but the sun was beginning to rise. With my body giving way, I slowed down and started looking around, I noticed a sign ahead. The closer I came to it the more I could make out, entering Cromes county twenty miles to Lowesburge. Well, I guess there is twenty miles to go. So I continued walking. I think I walked about five more miles until I noticed an old abandoned house sitting back off the road. As my legs begun to shake, I realized, I wouldn't make it to town. I walked up the drive to the house. It was in shambles. Obviously, it had been vacant for years. The house was partly furnished. I walked to the back room. I noticed there was a bed with the mattress half fallen of the frame, but that didn't matter. Approaching the bed my legs finally gave out from underneath me and I felt myself land on the mattress and my eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Waking, I saw a large oval mirror sitting in the corner; walking toward the mirror I examined my reflection. I almost forgot how young I looked. Even in these dirty worn out clothes I look good. No more wrinkles, as I once had. The memories of my past with my family slowly came back; all the struggles of making ends meet, changing flat tires, and the times I held two jobs while raising two children. I have raised children and worked for many years, there was always something that went wrong but we kept going. This new life was really no big deal, so I was unable to touch metal, but this just meant I can say that I am allergic to the oils in it. I could use the gloves to protect my hands. I can do this, is what I though. And for a while, it went fine.  
I traveled from one town to another, not staying too long. I was trying to find a good place to settle down. I guess it was only a matter of time before I ran into another immortal.  
It was a routine shopping trip. When; I had the feeling letting me know that someone was near. My heart sank and I knew they would be able to sense me too. So I kept walking, trying not to look around or give any indication that I was the immortal, trying to hide in the crowd. I kept focused on my destination hoping the feeling would dissipate. As I neared my hotel, the feeling was still there, not really sure if I was being followed, I decided to circle the block. But the feeling stayed with me. I had enough; it was time to do something, anything. I guess, I could just pretend to be another immortal. No one knows about me anyway, he wouldn't try anything in front of these people. I just had to make sure I stayed in plain sight. The first thing was to ditch the groceries. I looked around and spotted a group of children sitting out on the porch of an apartment building. Quickly walking passed them, I dropped the bags in their lap and kept walking. Now, it was time to find out who was following me. Scanning the crowd, I turned the corner and bumped right into him.  
I immediately jumped back, completely on guard. I took a quick glance around, no one was walking on this side of the street but many people were walking to and from the store behind me, so I was safe for the moment. Making eye contact, standing tall and showing as much artificial confidence as I could muster, I began to size him up. He was tall with golden blond hair. He was leaning against the brick wall with his elbow. It was apparent that he worked out due to his v-line shape and oversized arms. His jeans and tee-shirt gave away his laid back style. But what seemed to be the hardest to get passed was his smile. It was like he didn't have a care in the world.  
Trying not to let down my guard, I stepped back and asked "who are you?"  
"You must be new." he said still smiling in such charismatic way.  
"And" I said as sarcastically as possible. Not seeing a sword, I turned to walk away. I really didn't want to be around longer than I have to.  
As I walked away, he stepped in front of me, still flashing his smile he said, "I was just looking for someone to have dinner with tonight."  
Angered I stated "Let me get this right, you followed me six blocks, and jumped out from around the corner to ask me out to dinner?"  
"Well, I got your attention."  
"And how do I know this isn't a cheap trick to get my head?" I questioned.  
"Why would I want to hurt someone so cute?" he redirected.  
"Ok, I know you are after something." I said walking away.  
He followed me and held his smile saying "ok, I get the hint but I figured that since you gave away you dinner that you might get hungry and I'm just going to walk this way to make sure you don't change your mind."  
At this time he became more flattering than scary and I was less threatened by him. After about a block I turned back to him trying to stay annoyed, "OK, what is it going to take to get rid of you?"  
"Dinner."  
"Why would I go to dinner with you when you wouldn't even tell me your name?"  
"Fair enough, my name is James Eger and I have been an Immortal for 75 years."  
"James, I can't really say it's nice to meet you since you have followed me around for half the day."  
"And who can I say I've been following around?"  
"Jena" I said as turned and started walking again. I was remembering what had happened when I tried to go to dinner with Tessa. Darius didn't like the fact that I was seen, not even by a friend of his, let alone some stranger, this is a bad idea.  
"I thought we were going to dinner?" he said from behind.  
"No, just please leave me alone." I said with less confidence.  
"Listen, I just noticed you from across the street and knew you were someone I would love to meet. I've never seen you around before, and eternity is a long time not to get to know the others around you. I can see that you have been threw a lot already and we all need someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on?"  
Wow, these words seemed to really hit home, but I knew better. "Sorry, I can't."  
"What is one dinner going to hurt, look, do like Italian, the restaurant is right over there." He said pointing across the street.  
"Why are you being so persistent? What is going on?" I asked a little agitated.  
"Come on, I'll tell you about it over dinner." He said taking my hand and rushing off to the restaurant.  
He stopped at the crosswalk still holding my hand, almost pulling me along. As we crossed he lowered his hand to his side still holding mine, at this point we were side by side. Entering the restaurant, he let go of my hand, and draped his arm around the back of my neck. After Methos's rejection and the amount of time I have spent on my own, this felt so good.  
I thought that maybe, just for dinner, I can have a friend. I'll just sneak out during dessert. With this thought I began to smile. Then he stopped and looked at me, "Now that is a sight to see." He said pulling me just a bit closer.  
It has been way too long since I have felt this good. The feelings overcame me to the point I was walking in the cloud not noticing a thing around me but him. I hung onto his every word, but not hearing a single one. It wasn't until it was time to leave that I realized the impact this had on me. Stepping out of the restaurant he turned saying "I'll walk you home."  
"No" I replied "I'll be OK."  
"I know you will be OK, I would just like privilege of being your escort." He insisted.  
"You have been great but right now I really don't want anyone to know where I am staying,, I'm just not ready to trust that much yet."  
"Well you can stay at my house tonight."  
"No, I can't" I replied.  
"I understand, Here is my address and number, call me often, I will be waiting by the phone. Seriously, whenever you need anything, someone to talk to, a friend, or dinner." he said looking as sincere as one can with a smile.  
"Thank you" I replied then I turned and started down the road, stepping to the curb to hail a cab.  
As the cab drove away, I couldn't help but take one last look, watching him stare at the cab driving away. My heart sank because I knew this was the last time I would see him.  
Pulling up to the hotel, I pondered on when I would need to move on, most likely, in the morning. Taking the elevator up I could feel my skin yearning to be touch once again. Rubbing my forearm seemed to ease the craving. Entering my room, I looked around knowing once again it was time to move on. But know it was time to relax, I thought melting into the couch. I could feel my heart fluttering with the intensity of a new love, and just basking in the feeling, I knew it wasn't going to last long.  
I tried to remember what Darius had to say, "By favoring one immortal, it will make it that much harder to except the one you are destined to join." "It is your job to stay out of the game, and prepare for your destiny." These words rang deep, sending a knife of loneliness and pain straight to my core but refocused none-the- less.  
The next morning with a heavy heart it was time to start packing. As I started packing the room, I had that feeling again. Who is it this time? My blood began to race, and then I heard a knock at the door. I hesitated, thinking it was, most likely, is James. My suspicions were correct. I opened up the door. He steps right in, saying good morning with that famous smile, holding coffee and donuts. Walking straight to the table and setting a place for two. I was both flattered and disturbed.  
"How did you find me or should I ask?" I said with impressed sarcasm.  
"It didn't take long for the cab driver to circle back around, and you know cab drivers, they will say anything for a good tip."  
"Nice."  
"I couldn't take the risk that you would call; my heart just couldn't take that chance." He said with extra drama.  
"Oh, you are funny" I said with a laugh, sitting down to the table.  
As we sat for breakfast we talked about little things, like where he came from, and the things he has seen along the way. I tried not to talk about myself too much just keeping it as vague as possible. Mean while, we were both ignored the half packed suitcase sitting beside the couch, it felt like a giant elephant in the room. I just waited for him to ask about it, hoping I wouldn't have to explain. But breakfast came and went without a word about it. Then, he moved to the couch. I sat in the chair. He proceeded to tell me stories about the immortal that taught him how to fight and the fact that he has only had to take two heads so far. But only in self defense he added. He seemed to have so much to say and by the time he was done I seemed to know everything there was to know about him. Some might find this disturbing, but it had been 5 months since I had a conversation with someone besides a clerk. It's been four hours and my bag is still sitting there, clock out time in the hotel is coming soon and he is still here. What am I supposed to do now, I though? I have to get him out.  
"Well, it is just about time to check out, I guess I have to finish packing. Thanks so much for breakfast; it has been so nice to have someone else to talk to." I said.  
"It has been my pleasure, where are you going from here?"  
"I'm not sure; I'm looking for a friend, Tammy she used to live around here."  
"Can I help you look for her?" he questioned.  
"No, this is something I need to do on my own." I insisted.  
"Who was your trainer, are you ready to do this on your own?"He inquired.  
"Yes, I can take care of myself." I said with a smile.  
"Just do me a favor and keep my number handy, you never know when you might need It." he said with a grimmer face, while I walked him to the door. I opened the door looking down at the floor, as I glanced up to say my final goodbye he leaned in with his arms open wide. I submitted to a hug, giving a slight smile, I said "good bye"  
He just smiled and said "until we meet again."  
Closing the door, I gave a sigh of relief, and with a heavy heart, I continued packing.  
I couldn't believe that it would be difficult to leave someone that you have only known two days but he just seemed to know what to say and when to say it, which was kind of odd. But it seemed to be over and now time to move on. Looking at the map I wondered where to go next, I think someplace a little less crowded. So off to the countryside it was.  
With my bag over my shoulder I headed out, entering the parking garage. Approaching my rental car, I got the familiar feeling again, it must be James. Turning around, I saw a glimpse of a shiny object coming towards me. Raising my hand in defense, I felt a sharp pain. It was James, he attacked me! His sword was imbedded in my forearm. Hesitating for just a moment to gather what had just happened, I felt the sword began to burn my arm. I tried pulling away but the sword was deep. I wondered why the sword didn't penetrate the bone, we looked at each other, both a little confused.  
At that time, I was able to grab his other arm with my free hand, throwing him ten feet into the cement pillar. Watching him hit the pillar and slide down, I couldn't believe I had thrown him that far with the force that I did. I knew I was slowly getting stronger but I didn't expect that. I pulled the sword from my arm, and burnt my other hand. When the sword was released a bolt of energy was let out. As the bolt hit James, he cried out "Wait you don't understand I can protect you, I just want you to be safe."  
In shock from the whole ordeal I ran to my car, struggling to put on the gloves before I got there. Turning I saw James convulsing on the ground. I realized that he had gathered some of my energy when his sword was released from the bone in my arm. As the convulsions stopped, he had a look of shock and surprise on his face. He struggled to stand then began to crawl, saying "I know how you are, wait, I know your secret." But I couldn't stop, I had to go, this wasn't supposed to happen. Jumping in the car I sped away, heart pounding and more scared than I have ever been before, this was bad. Not quite sure what to do, I headed back towards Methos's. Thinking to myself, Darius wanted Methos and maybe he read the book or maybe it will be different this time. I just need help and there is no one else to turn to.  
I traveled for two days straight to get back to Methos's apartment. Arriving there, I wasn't sure what to expect, since the last time went so wrong. But unfortunately he has moved out. I went over to the landlord's residence but he had no idea where he moved. The only thing I can do now is keep moving.  
I haven't felt James try to sense where I am, I don't think he knows about it yet but sooner or later he will. For now it is too risky for me to try and track him until he starts the connection first.  
Now, it was time for me to keep moving. Going from place to place, I stayed in one place for no more than a week. I was on the run from him and I had no idea where he was or if he was still looking. From his reaction the last time I saw him, I don't know if could or would ever stop looking for me.  
It wasn't until a small desert town that I would realize that he wasn't the only one I had to worry about. I was passing through the town I spotted a hole in the wall bar and grill. I had traveled half the day and was looking for a place to stop for a bite to eat. Not thinking much of it, I went inside. It was a dusty and dark setting; I sat in the back corner and began to flip through the menu.

It was then that I felt the presence of another immortal, then another. They both went to the bar to order a drink. One of them was dressed in biker outfit not black leather but a sportsman outfit. He had curly blond hair. He looked as if he had been on the road for a while, unshaven and raged. The other had dark hair, clean cut, wearing casual jeans and a white tee-shirt. I peeked around the menu. I tried to hide in the background. They both sat there for a moment, sizing up one another. Then, they returned to their drinks. They sat at the bar taking turns glancing back in my direction.

It seemed they were searching the crowd for me but who would know I was the one they were looking for. I had learned how to dress in plain, over sized clothing, to where no one would take a second look. The waitress approached the table with her order pad in hand. I was afraid I would have to leave in a hurry, so I placed a drink order continuing to pretend to read the menu. I could tell that the two immortals were becoming more and more agitated. I knew it was my fault as they continued to scan the crowd each occasional moment. The waitress returned to the table, I politely asked her to put it in a to-go cup, giving her the cash to save time. I watched the tensions rise between the two immortals.  
As I waited, praying I could get out before the men got to the point of battle, and still staying anonymous. I met her halfway to the door, thanked her, and took my drink. Quickly, I made my way back to the car. Starting the car I noticed the blond walking out with the dark haired gentleman behind him. I knew this was bad but I still hoped I could get far enough away before something bad happen.  
I would never know if they walked away or not. I had more influence on immortals than I was aware of before, and with this, I felt I must find an isolated place. Somewhere, I will not come across them at all.  
I could tell James was still looking for me; his ability to sense what I could see and feel was improving. I was still able to block him, but, I felt he was beginning to realize what he was able to do. When he does realize, I would do the same to track his doings. For now, it was time to find a place I could call home, far from anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

After studying maps and populations along with traveling to many locations, I finally found a place halfway around the world. It was a small American Indian reservation.

Chapter 5  
As I entered the village, I noticed the ragged buildings, dusty roads, and lack of traffic signs. This seemed to be the town time forgotten. Everyone seemed to be moving in a slower pace. I spotted the town dinner and hotel. It sat beside the hardware store, just to the side of the town square. The people in the town square, though few, were very curious. They watched me entered the dinner.  
I gave a quick look around, and then headed to the front counter, which was in the center of the room. The dinner was to the left, it had worn wood floors with booths along the windows, and a long bar along the kitchen window. To the right was a short hallway with four doors each numbered. The cashier looked confused as she asked "Can I help you?"  
"Yes," I said with a gentle smile "I need a room for tonight."  
"Are you here to visit someone?" she asked.  
"No, just passing through."  
"Passing through to where? This road doesn't lead anywhere but up into the mountains."  
"I know, that's where I'm headed."  
"By yourself? It can be very dangerous?"  
"I'll be fine"  
"Well, you will need to talk to the Chief, the land is part of the reservation and he will need to grant you permission to go up there. Here is his number, he's normally home at 7:00." still looking confused and irritated.  
I smiled and said "thank you" as she gave me the room key.

Entering the room I felt a sense of relief. Dropping my bags I walked over to the bed and fell into it. Everything was quiet and still. I could no longer feel James trying to make a connection. I could tell the time for running was over. After searching for a place to settle down, this seemed promising. The town was quaint, isolated, and aware of strangers. The only thing left to do was convince the chief that a mountain trip was harmless.  
Not really worried about anything I drifted off to sleep. When I awoke my mind was clean and crisp, very alert and looking forward to meeting the chief. It was later in the afternoon and the sun had begun to set. I knew I was running out of time to call.  
As I dialed the number, I was wondering what his reaction was going to be. The phone was ringing and I could feel myself holding my breath. It caught me off guard when the answering machine picked up. Stumbling through a message I heard the phone pickup. "Hello?"  
"Hello" I said in return stuttering just a little, I asked "are you the chief?"  
"Yes" he replied.  
"Well, I'm Jenna, and I was told you were the one to talk to about taking a trip up the mountain." I stated regaining my speech.  
"It's about time you got here, I was expecting you last month." he said with a chuckle.  
"You were expecting me?" I asked stuttering again.  
"We'll talk about it when you come over." he said with some confidence.  
"I don't know where you live and what makes you think I would come over." I questioned annoyed with his boldness.  
" I know you have had some bad experiences but you have nothing to worry about and actually who would mess with someone as strong as you?" he stated, I could tell by his voice he was smiling.  
"Ok, how do I get there?" I asked more confused.  
"Head up the mountain road; I will be the cabin just outside of town."  
Well, about this time, I was curious about what he knew, maybe, I could find more answers. And how did he know I was coming? I was not as worried as what I would have been before, but hurried to find out what he knew. Besides he was right, I was strong enough to take care of myself. As long as he wasn't an immortal, I really didn't have much to worry about. So, I hurried of to his house to find the answers I was desperate to find.  
Driving up to the cabin, I noticed a fire roaring in the back yard. Slowly exiting the car, I was trying to sense if he was an immortal or not, feeling nothing I proceeded on. I walked curiously to the fire. There I saw him sitting in full native dress just across the fire, it was dark, the fire reflected off his painted face, the hair on his head and chest was turning gray, and the expression on his face was one of a calming invitation to the circle. As I approach, I noticed a log lying on its side as a place to sit, so I sat making myself as comfortable as I could. Waiting to hear what he had to say the silence seemed to last forever.  
Finally, I broke the silence asking "what do you know?"  
"Only what the spirits have told me." he stated.  
"What did they tell you?" I asked hoping for answers or reasons why.  
"I know you have experienced a great loss, and you are much older than you appear. You were connected to someone that sacrificed everything to keep you safe, but his plan wasn't fulfilled. So you ran and have encountered some challenges along the way, like the hitchhiker that travels in your spirit. You have influenced a fight between two warriors by your presents resulting in the death of one. And now you are looking for sanctuary and a place to call home away from the dangers around you."  
Impressed that he knew so much, I asked "Did they tell you anything else?"  
"They told me the hitchhiker is determined to become the worrier that wins your heart. He is going after the other warriors to meet them in battle. His focus is strong. They have also told me that there will be a time of darkness; you will struggle against emotions that are not yours. Then there will be a time of torment."  
" Wow, maybe the mountain is not a place I want to go." I said with hesitation and a little fear.  
"This will come no matter where you are."  
"Is there a way I can get avoid it?"  
"No, but you have the strength to overcome it. You will not be completely alone the spirits are watching you carefully."  
"What can I do about the hitchhiker, is there a way to stop him?"  
"No, there is nothing you can do. Going after him or stopping him will disrupt your future and the world's. It is the job of your protector."  
"I don't have a protector!"  
"He will come for you, but before he does all your questions will be answered."  
"Do they tell you how this all ends?"  
"The outcome is never certain, it is important that you make it to that point. Like they say the hand that rocks the cradle, if the warrior conquers and brings darkness then you will be the one that brings the light. If the warrior is peacefully then he will complete you, and happiness will be yours again"  
"How can you be certain I am that person?"  
"You are scared and fearful of the future, you are keeping everyone at a distancing but in your past you held the light for everyone around you. Your spirit is of love, peace and comfort. You are the one."  
"What do I do now?"  
"Go to the mountain and rest yourself the challenges will come and you will overcome them. It is time for you to strengthen yourself and find your bearings. There is a cabin about three days walk off the gravel road about 15 miles up the road. I stopped up there to make sure it was in good condition for you but no one else has been there in eight years and cannot go there without my permission. So, you will not be disturbed. I do have one warning for you. Don't venture too far to the east, a two day hike will take you a island, that is holy ground and that area is spoken for."  
"Who has taken it? Isn't holy ground for everyone?" I questioned.  
"Yes, but an immortal has requested a plot there to recuperate when needed."  
"Is it wise for me to live so close to an immortal, it could be dangerous for him or me?"  
"Don't worry, he is not there that often and when he is, he doesn't leave holy ground, he did a lot to help this tribe so he deserves our respect."  
"Ok, I guess, thank you for everything."  
"By the way I will require you to leave the gloves hear."  
Surprised he knew, I said "I can't do anything without them."  
"You are bending the rules by using them, once rules are bent they become forgotten, you will not need them anymore. The spirits are concerned that you are drifting away from your calling."  
"I know things haven't gone according to plan, but I think the basics are still intact, I have done my best, I think, I mean what else can I do? I feel like I have caused so much trouble for everyone and so many people have gotten hurt." I rambled.  
"You haven't hurt anyone that isn't already in the battle; it is all part of the plan." He reassured me.  
"Well, then what is the plan, why are they going through all of this?"  
"The Earth has been destroyed and reborn three times, this is the fourth earth; the time is coming when the fourth earth will come to an end. The immortals are here for that reason. That's all the spirits will say. But don't worry; I know the answers will come to you in time."  
"What do you mean; the fourth earth is going to end?" I asked vaguely recalling the Hopi legends.  
"The Hopei has foretold the fourth earth will be destroyed and mother earth will shake people from the earth like a dog shakes fleas from itself." He replied.  
"How can it be stopped?"  
"Only the immortal can stop it." He said looking me straight in the eyes through the fire.  
"How?" I asked.  
"You'll discover more information. I don't have all the answers, but you will, in time." He stated.

There was a moment of quiet. Both of us just looked into the fire. Then chief spoke up saying "don't forget to leave your gloves behind."

"You're right; I can do this without them." I said but thinking to myself that I can get new ones if I need them. This will be a chance to get back to the way it was meant to be, well, as much as I can on my own. Then I placed the gloves in his hand. "What will I do until then?"

"Stay here in the guest room; I'll pick up your stuff from the hotel. Tomorrow, I will take you to the gravel road then bring the car back here. If that is Ok with you?"  
"Maybe, it would be best if I stay at the hotel" I replied.  
"You will be safe here, plus who would mess with someone that can tear a person in half?"  
"I think you are exaggerating" I said with a chuckle.  
"You are much stronger than you realize." he said also smiling, leading me into the house. "The powder room is down the hall and your room is on the left. I will be back with your bags shortly."  
"Won't people ask questions?"  
"No, many people come here for guidance, they know my ethics. Just get some rest, we leave at first light."  
"OK, see you in the morning."  
As he left, I felt this was a good time to shower and get ready for bed. I thought he would be back by the time I was done but when he wasn't I decided just to go to bed. That night, it was very hard to sleep. I kept thinking about everything he had said it seemed to leave more questions than answers.  
Morning came too soon, and I could seek smell the sweet scent of bacon, eggs and pancakes. I quickly sat up in bed, noticing the suitcase just inside of the door; I wondered when I had fallen asleep. Getting dressed and walking out to the main room, I saw him standing at the stove with an apron on singing a little tune. I couldn't help but to giggle.  
As he turned, I could see him smile, it was very comforting to see someone with such an honest and inviting face.  
"Come have a seat, you have a long day ahead."  
"Thank you" I said politely, and a little surprised when he handed me a plate with plastic utensils.  
Winking he said "it's all about the small details."  
"I have picked up some supplies you'll need." He added.  
"You didn't need to do that; I really didn't want to be a bother." I replied.  
"Don't be silly it isn't every day I get to help someone like you, so allow me to indulge a little." He replied.  
"Has anyone told you how sweet you are?" I asked.  
"Yes, actually every day." he said with a sarcastic and humorous tone.  
The room felt light and homey, even though it was rustic. The room had fragments of the seventies, with old chairs that had duct tape patching the holes in the cushions. But the room was without a trace of any tension. I found myself making small talk, asking him about his life, and family, fearing that if we left the room the tension would return. After about an hour, he looked at me and said, "You know we have to leave here soon?"  
"I know" I said looking downward.  
"Don't worry peace will be yours soon."  
"It just feels so far away" I said glancing back up into his eyes, which seemed to share in my pain.  
As I picked up my bags, we walked out the front door. He walked to his old yellow pickup, which had just about as much rust as it had paint. I threw my bags in the back, noticing the army style backpack and duffel. He had opened the passenger door for me, waiting for me to climb in. After I was in, I looked back at the chief, he was looking down then glancing up and looking out of the corner of his eye, he shut the door. It made a loud sound that seemed to echo.  
The trip was quiet, I knew he was talking but didn't hear a word, just caught up in my own mind. As we came to the gravel road, I could feel my heart racing. I wondered why just a few days ago I was so excited about this trip and now I'm not. Probably because I was reminded what it feels like to have a friend and feel supported? Now I know there will still be trials for me to overcome and it won't be as tranquil as I had hoped for. But never the less, it is much safer than what I have already been through. The guilt of the past torments me, as if it is crushing my soul, and I feel like there must be some way to fix it. I just don't know how and he seems to think that it would make things worse. If I could come up with a plan that would end this, I would but the only way is to give up this calling and take his head turning myself immortal like the others. I just can't dishonor Darius's sacrifice, so I continue on this path until an answer can be found.  
It didn't seem to take long until we were there, but clock said it was forty minutes later. He hopped out and opened the door once again. Getting out of the truck, I glanced into the back. It crossed my mind that it was going to be hard to carry all the bags on my own. We unloaded the truck and walked to the side of the road.  
"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye." he said as he handed me the backpack.  
I struggled to get everything together in my arms, when he turned to an old broken down barn just off the road. Taking some of the bags from my arms he started walking towards it. We he is full of surprises, I thought, as I followed him to the barn. Just inside that barn was a white stocky horse tied to a post. He took a bridle off a nail and handed it to me. Jumping at first, fearful of the medal I noticed it was all woven leather, not a hint of medal. He grabbed blanket off the ground and tossed it onto the horse.  
"You can't be serious!" I said with surprise.  
Looking back at me smirking he asked "did you think I would really make you carry all the bags by yourself?"  
As he tied everything together and loaded it onto the horse, he explained how the horse was a rescue from the neighboring town. He told me the story of how he had to re-teach the horse to trust, and how he knew there was a destiny awaiting him.  
"You have done way too much already. I really can't accept this, and like you said I am strong enough to do this on my own." I said trying to convince him that he had gone too far in assisting me.  
"Remember what I said before, now stop putting yourself down like you don't deserve others help, because you do. And we want to help you, we need you more than you need us." he crossly exclaimed. "Now her name is Ginger, and she is a good listener so talk to her, she will understand." he said in a gentler tone.  
"I am sorry, it has been a long time since someone has been this kind and then things went bad. I'm afraid of getting you involved in all of this." I said slightly embraced.  
"I understand things have been difficult, and there is still a lot you don't know at this time."  
"If anyone else gets hurt because of me..."  
He abruptly interrupts with a most serious face "Then, what will happen will happen."  
"OK, I will let it go but I just want to let you know how special this time was to me, you have been great, more than you can imagine, I hope I will see you again." I said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Of course you will, the supplies won't last you that long." he commented with a smile once again  
"Here take this; I don't think there will be any stores back in the woods?"  
"The expenses aren't that much."  
"Just look at it this way, I can't really go anywhere without it, so you will know if I have to leave"  
Reassured he took the card.  
"Now I can request things guilt free." I said in a carefree manner.  
Chuckling he asked "what else could you possibly want?"  
"How would I know, I haven't made it there yet, I'll let you know when I see you again." I said playing along and both of us chuckling at this time.  
"Be on your way now, I can tell you are still trying to put this off" he said with encouragement.  
"I know, see you later."  
"Bye" he replied softly.  
Accepting the fact it was time; I hopped up on Ginger and headed down the overgrown path. The sun shone through the trees, forming stream of light that seemed to point the way. The forest was filled with life chipmunks, squirrels and birds kept my eyes bouncing from place to place, holding a smile on my face. I felt welcomed with tranquil sounds of the songs filling the air and the seedy beat of the horse hoofs echoing through the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun began to fall, I knew it was time to settle in for the night, so I tied up Ginger, set up the makeshift tent and started the fire. Wondering what the chief had packed for dinner, as I opened the plastic container I could smell the beef stew as if was just made. It was then that I notice the glass cooking pan; I guess he really thought of everything. After dinner, I just sat staring at the fire, basking in the sounds of the forest and watching the flames dance. It was so calming, I felt secure knowing that there was a chief watching out for me and I was in a place where I will not run across any immortals. For now, I can have peace of mind.

The next morning I was eager to get to the cabin but there was still a ways to go. I needed to follow the path, or what was left of it, to the meadow, then head straight through to the river and head downstream to where the river, meadow, and forest all come together. Then the cabin will be set back in the corner just on the edge of the meadow.

As I crossed the meadow, I could hear the sounds of a waterfall, following the sound it didn't take long to reach the river. I stood at the top of the cliff looking down. It was a sight to see; the cliffs surround a fifty foot drop with the spray from the falls forming a cloud at its base. In the center, the river was dark, unlike the edges which were lighter in color. I decided to take a break and bask in the sight for a while.  
The sky was a deep blue with large cotton clouds dispersed sporadically. Looking into the horizon, I felt so small; it seemed to go on forever. The pines in the distance looked as if they were reaching into vast sky. The sounds of the waterfall drowns out the anxieties' I have experienced the past five years and gives a rejuvenating outlook on what was to come. The water appeared to hang in the air for just a moment until joining in the river below. The cliffs form a crescent with the fall in the middle then releasing the river to cut across the landscape. There is a feeling of isolation in this hidden landscape. It is a welcome escape from the weight of my responsibilities and what was still to come.  
But then it was time to move on. About two miles downstream, the woods met back up to the meadow and there in the far edge was the cabin. As I walked to the cabin, I could see a chair and fire ring sitting in front with the door slightly off to the left. I opened the door which squeaked as it opened. Inside a six person rustic dining table sat and on the other side of it was an old makeshift kitchen. On the right side of the door was a couch sitting with the back facing me two chairs pointed towards the couch and a stone fireplace was in the middle of them. The room was decorated in a rustic flair with animal skin draped over the back of the couch and lanterns on the end tables. A large rectangular stone made a unique coffee table. Just in front of me was a wooden log latter leading to an upstairs bedroom, the ceiling was low and angled with the roof, but seemed warm and cozy. As I put everything away, I kept looking around the room, acknowledging that this was the place I would call home. After I was finished, I went back out to check on Ginger. I could see that she had found the shed just around the back side of the house. She appeared to be comfortable walking back out of the shed, I wondered how long she would stay without a fence to keep her contained but it didn't seem like she was in a hurry to go anywhere, almost like she had been here before. I was finally at peace, things were really looking up. I noticed a small pile of wood beside the fire ring, so, I guess, a fire is in order. There was so much I needed to do, gather food, firewood, and get water. But for now, I would relax.

The next couple of weeks I spent getting to know the area and where to gather foods and planting a garden. I would notice James trying to see where I was, but I would look at the ground until he had stopped reaching out. These little interruptions became nothing more than a nuisance in my routine.  
I could tell that dark energy had been gathering in the atmosphere and soon it would be making its way to me to become reintroduced into the circle of power for the immortals. The only problem is that I already have too much energy and no one to take it from me. I know I will need some help. Somehow, I need a plan to overcome the excessive negative energy until I can neutralize its effects.

It has taken a little time but I think I know what to do. The chief is the key to the whole thing. I will go and talk to him first thing tomorrow.

As I approach his house, he came out the door, as if, he knew I was coming. I couldn't help to wonder how he does it, smiling just a little.  
"So, what do I owe this pleasure." he said will his inviting grin.  
"Well, I may need your help with something." I stated, trying to be serious.  
"Is your first trial coming, so soon?" he asked, blowing off the intensity of my concern.  
"I believe so." I said somberly.  
"Well, this is your trial, I don't know if there is anything I can do."  
"All I was hoping for is a way to contain myself; I'm worried that others might get hurt."  
"You don't think you are strong enough to handle the trial?"  
"I just don't want to risk it, the energy feels very dark. Will it make a difference if I am free or contained for the trial?" I replied with hope.  
"What are you thinking?" he curiously replied.  
"I would like a roll of barbed wire and my gloves?" asking more for permission than stating my desires.  
"OK. I see where you are going with this." He replied "At the cabin, right?"  
"Yes" I said humbly looking at the ground.  
"Well, I will bring the wire to the cabin but I will leave the gloves behind." he said with certainty.  
"But what if it doesn't work you will be too close." I raged arguing with his logic.  
"If you don't accept my offer, you can take the risk yourself." He purposed.  
"Or I can get what I need without you" I said determined to not involve him.  
"You could try, but how far do you really think you'll get and what happens then? With me there to help build the enclosure, you will be able to restrain yourself and practice some self control." he replied in a calm and collected manner.  
Knowing he was right, I might not be able to work with barbwire as quickly as I would need to myself, I agreed, "Alright, you are right but please be careful, I just don't know what will happen."  
"Now, you go back and I will be there in a couple of days." He stated confidently.  
With nothing else to say, I slowly headed back to Ginger, glancing back to give an understanding thankful smile, then riding off. At that time, I was kind of glad we didn't ride together. The awkward silence would have been uncomfortable. I began thinking of how this was disrupting and intrusive to him. I really thought that I had become a needy and bothersome person, but hopefully I can make it through this and be able to stand my own ground from here on out.

It didn't take long for him to make it to the cabin, which was just in time I could already feel the effects of the darkness, my temper was getting shorter. With the same carefree smile he dismounted his horse, sets it free, gathers the supplies, and walks straight into the cabin. He begins to pull out the chairs and writing table from the nook just behind and to the left of the latter asking "Is this where you wanted it set up?"  
"Yes, that will work" I replied forcing a smile, trying to hide the struggles I have already started experiencing.  
He began to drive nails in around the outer edge of the nook then around the inside edge. I asked "do you need help? What can I do?"  
"Just sit back and take it easy, things will get rough soon."  
Getting up I walked over and poured him a glass of water then walked over and handed it to him. "How are you doing?" he asked taking the water.  
"Fine." I said softly  
"Yes, I can see that." He replied as if he could tell it was getting difficult.  
After the nails were in, he proceeded to take the barb wire from one nail then across to another forming a lattice work of wire, leaving only the front exposed. Retrieving the cot from outside he set it up inside the nook, took the bear skin from the couch and placed it over the cot.  
"OK, it is ready for you," he said with concern in his voice.  
I walked in slowly avoiding the barbs from the wire on the floor, and sat on the cot.  
"Shoes" he said in a voice that sounded more like a command than a request. Taking off my shoes I handed them to him. He seemed to examine my clothing as if to see if it could be used to escape but with a tank top and jean shorts there didn't seem to be any danger. He then began to close off the opening. It wasn't until the last strip that I tried to stop him standing up quickly. Immediately I was back on the cot, the first blood was shed. Looking at me with some disappointment he finished closing the gap.  
Then everything had calmed for the night. As I lay on the cot, he was outside chanting around the fire, I couldn't really make out what he was saying but it seen to ease my spirit. This went on half the night, I was sure he was aware of what was to come; I just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as I feared.  
The next couple of days the darkness was strong but I was still able to control it and monitor my anger levels. It wasn't until the fifth day that things got bad. I began apologizing to him for wasting his time, thing weren't getting as bad as I imagined. He just looked at me and stated that it hadn't even begun. This statementstirred up the fear that I had been holding back. Re-adjusting my position on the cot, I laid back down to focus on remaining as controlled as possible. By night, the anger became more intense, even the sound of the chanting couldn't calm me. The night seemed to go on forever by morning sun gave little relief to the darkness that was stirring.  
I was able to bite my tongue but that was the best I could do. I prayed that I would be able to neutralize the energy before the rest came down. My skin began to sweat uncontrollably, and I could feel my pulse began to race. I knew this was about to get bad but I fought to control it.  
Unfortunately, I could no longer hold back. The words that came out of my mouth was nothing I would have ever said on my own. The chief sat in the chair with his back to me, he never responded to any of the harsh comments that were said. He just sat there as if I was not in the room. At times, I could feel myself get very agitated with him and the words became harsher. Then came the bargaining,  
I would say anything to get out of there, make any promise, but he still didn't move. There would be times that I would regain control and all I could say was I am sorry I don't mean what I am saying, and please go I don't want hear these things. He never budged not any response. I think this was something he felt I needed to do alone so I honored it and began to concentrate on overcoming this thing.  
The worst came in the middle of the second week. I said things that I would never forget. Something came through me and all I remember was asking him if he could remember the day his wife and child died. I could tell this person was someone from his past. This person knew things about him I never did. He would torment the chief saying "My cup never fills give me your pain and I will take it from you. Your wife and son died in pain and all you wanted to do is forget then, you never really cared about them." the darkness would taunt. But I could see his head start to fall, even with his back turned I could tell this was having a great effect on him. The memories sounded heart wrenching.  
I could regain control long enough to reach out to the wire hoping the pain would give me some strength to fight. It did but only for a moment, then I would reach out again and again. But this wouldn't last.  
The next thing, I remember was opening my eyes to see the cot busted into pieces, and I was laying on the fur blanket on the floor. I immediately started shoving the pieces through the wire to get them out of the enclosure, thinking they could be used to break the wire. At this time it was dark and the chief was once again outside. I was becoming dehydrated and weak from hunger but it still wasn't over. I would have more moments of unconsciousness until things started to slow down. Then, I had regained control of myself and it would be done.

Now I had to face the chief. The first two days was covered in silence, unable to face him with the guilt of what was said. His carefree smile was gone and emptiness filled his face. My heart was heavy and scared with what I put him through. I wanted to make things better, or lift his spirits but I really didn't know how to start. On the third day of recovery, I finally asked him to let me out. Trying to stand, I brushed up against the wire and felt the deep burning sensation, ignoring it I went over and sat on the couch. At this time he sat in the chair still not saying much to each other. Then the silence finally broken when he said "You are still bleeding."  
Looking down I muttered "It's Ok it will be fine."  
The chief slowly stood walking over to the sink, looking downward not showing much emotion.  
I broke the silence by saying, once again, "I am truly sorry for everything I put you threw, you have done so much for me and I should not have put you through that. I don't know how to take back what has happened but if there is any way for me to make it up I will." after a long pause he said nothing. I continued by adding "I guess I failed this trial."  
Finally he broke in saying "It wasn't about passing or failing it was about you feeling the darkness and understanding the worst part of the human race, what people are capable of doing." adding "If it comes down to it, can you fight against it and raise a child to have compassion, even when, this darkness lives in the same house?"  
Dropping my head I replied "I don't know, it was so frightening, I was extremely angry."  
"Well, I know you have learned a lot from it take the knowledge and put it to work for you. But I am also afraid for you, after all you have experienced in this trial and all the emotions that raged inside, you have not shed one tear. I think you maybe disconnecting yourself from your feeling." Walking back with the wet rag he continued "It will not benefit you or us if you let your humanity go, for it is what we are counting on."  
"Guess I've hurt so many and I feel so responsible that I don't even know where to start, I just feel so helpless to everyone around me. I know the day may come but what if a good guy wins and all these people suffered for nothing and it was my fault. How will I live with myself then? Not that I want a bad guy to win, I just want to balance things out a little. I really don't want to be nothing more than the winner's French benefit, living of the generosity ofothers."  
After a moment of silence, I looked back at his face, his eyes were wide and almost a smile spread on his face. I could tell something had excited him. He was staring at the blood on my arm, then looking and at his hand. His hand was smooth, fresh and young looking compared to his other. "What happened?" I asked.  
"You are a healer, your blood, it..." he muttered, holding his breath in disbelief.  
"Is it safe, will you become immortal?" I fearfully interrupted.  
He pulls out his knife and pricks his finger; it starts bleeding and didn't heal right away. Then he takes the rage he used to wipe my arm and rubs it across his finger and the cut is gone.  
"It is safe there are only healing energy" he replied with relief. "This is incredibly!" He exclaimed.  
Then his face began to change, the excitements seem to leave, and I knew I had to do something quick before he completely thought this through. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen pulling out a plastic container, I hurried back over to the couch and picked up his knife slitting my hand and gathering what I could for the container.  
He still was having doubts but I handed him the container saying, "You're the medicine man so go heal someone."  
Looking more somber he said "This could get back to you, people may come looking for answers."  
"I trust your judgment; you can do this without raising suspicions."  
"I don't know if this is wise."  
"Just take it, I want to help, if things get out of hand we will take care of it then. Right now there are so many that can use our help" I encouraged.  
Looking a little more convinced he took the container. He reminded me to hold fast to my humanity and find what I had lost, before he rode off.  
Feeling, once again, like life had some meaning, I took in the day. I allowed myself to gaze upon the sun and sky, looking through the distance, admiring the large clouds and spectacular views.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the years to follow, I would do much more scenic gazing, appreciating the beauty around me. Chief would come with supplies and pick up more healing power. The chief would also help me with my newest annoyances, which had begun shortly after the trial. It seemed that I had gathered too much energy and now my limbs had begun to twitch, but with training in meditation and massage therapy I was able to keep it down to a minimum. Ginger has met up with wild horses that roam nearby but always comes when I called. Life was simple, and I thought that James had finally given up.  
But it wouldn't last long until he found a new way to torcher me. One day, he sent me a vision of what he had been up to. There in the back of my mine I could see this gentleman lying on the ground decapitated. There was blood everywhere and there was a sign beside him saying "This is for us."  
I knew what he wanted; he was going after all the immortals until he is the one left. This sight was nauseating, breaking my tranquility. I knew, at this time, it still wasn't over. He would send me visions like this week after week.  
I began to wonder if he could actually succeed in his attempts. I, once again, felt helpless in stopping or warning anyone. I knew it wasn't for me to worry about but who is going to stop him? It is hard to stand by and do nothing. I decided to send my own note, the only response I would ever give, would simply say "monster".  
Times like this, I really wish Methos accepted Darius's offer or maybe, I should look for someone else. I thought I should try once more to contact Methos. The week when I went in for supplies, I would see what I can find out. But, at that time, the stress has weekend my ability to keep the twitching under control.

It would take a little extra time but, once again, I stopped twitching. All the way into town, all I could think about was how to get a hold of Methos. I didn't think it is going to be as easy as checking the phone book and I really didn't know where to start. I don't have any background on him or even where he was from. Asking chief's for ideas, may only, start another argument. One option may be, if I were to go to James with the condition he stopped the killing, but how risky would it be? Could he follow the rules, or would it become a nightmare?

The next morning it was time for me to go but I wouldn't make it too far. I had everything I packed up, when I felt a strong force. It was the crystals calling me. I went to the door but before I could open it I was instantly pulled away. I could see myself falling to the floor as my spirit was torn through the skies. I found myself in some kind of sphere. Someone had assembled the crystals and I was caught inside.  
In that moment, I could see and feel everything. I knew all the answers. The sphere glew with the energy of the past and future. I could see the birth of the Earth with the original inhabitants. As the Hopi Indians have found, the Earth has been destroyed and reborn three times. The last time the earth was destroyed, the Atlanteans were able to put together the crystals.  
The crystals were the source of all their power. They used them to create a person that would be able to give birth to someone who could stand in the light and represent the human race. The mother would have the power of the crystals and their offspring would become immortal with the knowledge of the human pasts, their trials, accomplishments and failures.  
The crystal would wait for years to come, until it was time for the energy to be released. Then it would join with the first mother before her birth. The crystal's energy would join with her genes to produce the crystal skull. After the energy had been activated, she would give life to an immortal. When this was completed she would die shortly after giving birth, giving all she had to the one person.  
The immortal will live his life but once he died, He will become part of the crusade. He will live gathering information, experiences and energy to represent us in the end days.  
I could also see the energy that the mortals poses, theirs come from their spirit. It holds the key to the judgment. If their energy is positive then the judgment will be in their favor. If the energy is negative, then it would affect the balance of the universe around them and it will need to be stopped. The holy places around the world helped to keep the energy positive.  
By taking away the negative energy and exchanging it with positive energy keeps the universe in balance. I can see it as tornadoes above these sights, giving and releasing energy. This energy cycle must not be interfered with at all. Disrupting this cycle can doom everyone and the immortals would have been wasted.  
I could see the Mayan buildings; the temple was for the Day of Judgment. There was a serpent statue that weaved its way up the temple and pointed towards the night sky. It showed the way to the galactic alignment and would be the location for the Day of Judgment. They put together the buildings and calendars as a warning for all to see, but unfortunately, not all could understand its meaning.  
These visions kept flashing in front of me over and over until all of a sudden, I was sent swirling back into my body. Trying hard to catch my breath and motionless for a time, I fought to regain my senses. I was weak and speechless, my body was drained and my mind was spinning from the intensity of the visions. The pieces would all start to come together, everything that Darius had told me about immortals, all my dreams, and all I have seen were making since, it was about saving and protecting the human race, preventing us from facing extinction once again. Now, I understood things are bigger than me and someone will need to lead the representative, or winner, to their purpose. Everything else feels insignificant. I understand why Darius did what he did and why the spirits came to the chief, it was never just about me but about our race.  
I could feel the crystals. I sensed their location and the importance of gathering them for future needs. I couldn't quite explain that need was, but I knew it was important. Now, it would be time to gather the crystals that were now screaming my name.  
After a few days of regaining my energy and I continued meditate, to calm my twitching. It had become just a little more intense.

Traveling to the chief's house had become second nature at that point. I could look around or let myself reflect on how things had changed, how the world will go through an eye opening experience, and hopefully life will continue. The trip was quiet, and full of thought. Understanding how everything works together in different systems was something that we were taught in school, but it goes beyond that. It is so much more in depth than anyone knew; it goes into our own energy, even our sole and collects in the universe.

Arriving at the chief's house, I knew something was going on. The door to his truck was open and a single bag was in the bed. Great, I thought, he knows what is going on again. The spirits have a direct connection to me then to him. This didn't seem quite fair. But, I continued to the back door, knocking and calling his name.  
He came to the door with his usual smile and another bag in hand asking, "Are you ready to go?"  
Smiling back I replied "yes." As we walked almost cheerfully to the truck, I started "this is really scary sometimes; you are always one step ahead of me."  
"The spirits are all around us and they let me know what to do when the time is right. Plus they like me." he replied with a chuckle.

He drove us to the airport, then after finding a parking spot, he reached into the glove box and pulled out a global map.  
"Now exactly where are we going? He asked.  
"I am surprised you don't know this too." I commented.  
"Only you know this location, not even the spirits are strong enough to find them." he stated with conviction of my importance.  
After taking a quick glance at the map I pointed to a bridge outside of town.  
"OK, let's see when we can get there." he said getting out of the truck, then walking around to open my door.  
"Will I need my gloves?" I asked hoping he brought them.  
"If you had your gloves then you wouldn't let me open the door for you. Then you wouldn't need me to come along and I would be stuck back at the reservation." replying hesitantly, with a cocky smile.  
We both knew that if I wanted to do this on my own, there isn't much he could do to stop me, but when you only have one friend supporting you, you try not to make waves. Plus, I really enjoy his company, and it feels nice to know that I am not totally alone.  
Fortunately, when we made it into the airport and told them our destination, we only had an hour's wait. Sitting in the chairs, I watched people walking around noticing their behaviors, wondering if they had any clue to what was going to happen. They seemed so caught up in their own troubles that they didn't seem to give much thought to anyone around them. It was disheartening to witness.  
But there was others looking after their children and giving hugs and kisses to their loved one boarding the plane. The kind hearted displays of affection, love and carrying, seemed to bring me hope for our future.  
Now our flight was called and it was time for us to go. I could feel myself get a little novice; it had been a long time since I had been on a plain or been away from somewhere I had been so comfortable. Chief just looked at me with an understanding smile and without a word we entered the plane.  
After the ten hour flight, we rented a car, chief made all the arrangements, as I stood close by noticing the changes that have occurred in the past 4 years. The cars had changed, cell phones were everywhere, and clothing styles was very different than what I remembered. I was starting to feel really out of place. Looking at myself in the glass reflection, I thought people must think I'm strange.  
Just then chief walked up and said "you look like a tourist, nobody will think anything less."  
Floored by his comment I asked hastily "are you a mind reader too?"  
"No," he replied gently "your face tells me everything."  
Feeling a little more at ease, we got in the car and headed off.  
Deciding that it had already been a long day, we stopped at a hotel for the night. The hotel was pretty standard with twin floral printed beds, night stands, dresser, TV, desk, and bathroom off to the right. Walking into the bathroom, just to take a look, the first thing I noticed was the chrome handles throughout. This will be fun I thought.  
The chief glanced in behind me. "I imagine a shower sounds good after the plane ride." he said turning on the shower. "Get your stuff ready and I'll take care of this."  
Just a bit embarrassed I stepped out of the bathroom to gather my clothes and supplies. It wasn't but a moment until he came out "It's ready" he stated walking over and picking up the remote.  
As he sat down on his bed, I walked into the bathroom once again. The shower was running and so was the faucet. Chief had become much like a father figure at this point that I didn't think twice about what was expected. I knew that there wouldn't be a thing to worry about.  
The next morning we were up bright and early, back in the car and on our way. Stopping at a nearby tourist attraction he picked up a map. "OK, now where exactly is the bridge?" he asked.  
Studying the map I pointed to the remote bridge outside of town. "Here! Right here." I positively stated.  
It took us about two hours to get there. When we arrived, the water was raging under the old steel bridge. I wondered if I would be able to find the crystal in the dark muddy water but I could feel them calling to me even stronger than before. It was as if they knew I was close, sending out their position from beneath the rushing waves.  
We walked carefully to the bank, glancing into the deep. "Are you ready to give this a try" he asked a little uncertain.  
"Well, we didn't come all this way for nothing" I replied not knowing if this was a good idea or not. But, I was immortal so what was the worst thing that could happen? I thought to myself. Wading in slowly, I could feel the current pushing me down stream. I tapped into the strength I was given then dove in.  
Amazingly enough, I was able to fight the current following the call of the crystal. I was able to find then in the darkness of the water they would glow brighter as I approached them. One by one I brought them to shore. Chief would put each one in their own bag making sure they did not touch.  
After the last one was on shore, I looked at the chief's face with a smile saying "Well, we did it." But the chief was sitting there looking at the bags motionless; I could see tension in his face. Walking closer to him I put my hand on his shoulder not sure what was going on. He looked up at me with a terrified look in his eyes.  
Stepping away from the crystals he said "You take them I can't be around them any longer."  
Then he walked back to the car not looking back but I was concerned for him. As I got to the car, I walked straight to the trunk. The trunk came open and I placed the crystals inside. Chief had reached across the seat and pushed open the door. Getting in the car I could tell he was still anxious.  
I asked "what is wrong?"  
He just stated "The crystals are too strong and should never be left alone with anyone. Their power can be felt by those that get too close, and the temptation is overwhelming. You and only you can handle them."  
The rest of the way back to the hotel was quiet and I could tell he was in a hurry to get back. When we came to the hotel he let me out of the car and handed me a glove, I guess he didn't think I would need both of them. I took the crystals from the trunk. Then he let me know that he would be back soon and drove away. This was a bit of a surprise because I have never seen him react this way before.  
I went into the hotel with the crystals putting them under the mattress then waited for chief to return. It took a while but he eventually made it back. He walked in with a bag in hand.  
"What is that" I asked curiously.  
"A lock box." He replied.  
"It will be very important for you to keep these things away from anyone. You can feel the energy from them, making it hard to resist them, even for Me." he added.  
I locked them up and we settled in for the night. Nothing else would be said about them again. I often wondered if he ever thought about using the energy for himself, but in order for that to happen I would be drawn into them forever.  
It didn't take long to get back to the reservation and everything went back to normal, after I hid the crystals.  
So as time passed, I learned how to put myself aside and think about the bigger picture. I, no longer, worried about James and his actions. I adapted into a selfless routine cutting myself off from any distractions. The routine became a constant lifestyle. Life was good but without extreme reactions. I closed myself off from the world around me. I was self sufficient and very independent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It wasn't until one bright sunny morning that my heart seemed to be overjoyed and sink at the same time. I was coming back from an early fishing excursion, when I could faintly make out children playing in distant field. The sounds were so familiar that I began rushing to see them. The closer I got, the further they were, until I could no longer hear or see them. Returning home my heartfelt heavy. I dug out an old journal and began gazing at the picture of my children. It had been a while since I have pulled it out but today reminded me how much I missed the family I once had. At this point, I decided it was my imagination that was going wild. It would be another week until I would see them again. Once again, I would chase them and once again I wouldn't be able to reach them. Now, I began to wonder if it was my imagination or if they were here for a reason. Each week I would see them again. One time I decided to sit and watch instead of chasing after them and each week they would get closer and closer. It would be six weeks until they would be close enough to touch, but as I reached out for them they vanished.  
I wondered if I had lost my mind, this really can't be happening. How is this possible? So many emotions were stirred up, from their loss. The memories of the accident would come rushing back as if it was yesterday. Even though, I knew I should stay away I couldn't help but go back more and more often. Soon,  
I would be going everyday waiting to see if they would arrive. I started ignoring my chores. I took less and less time to farm or gather meals, always in a hurry to see if they came back. Soon, they would talk to me.  
We would once again be a family. We went on picnics and swam in the river. I would almost forget about the immortal and my destiny. For a while, I was truly happy once again. As we sat in the cabin one rainy day laughing and telling stories, my children would once again disappear.  
After three days, I would be woken by a man standing by the bed. He looked down at me and asked "did you enjoy having your children back again?"  
"What did you do?" I demanded.  
"I thought you would like seeing your children again." he replied  
"Who are you?" still demanding an answer.  
"I'm not important" he insisted. "But what if you could be with your children like you were before will you?"  
"That is not an option" still on edge and confrontational.  
"It can be, if that is what you want."  
"That time is over." I said trying to be strong and fearful of the cost. Realizing that this was some kind of trick.  
"It doesn't have to be, just think about It." he said smiling as he disappeared into thin air.  
I knew this couldn't be real. This must be the final trial. But it seemed so real talking to them again, and I knew it couldn't last. That is the cruelest thing someone could have done, I thought to myself. I just would like to know how something like this was done, it felt so real and they remembered so much about our life before. I can feel my chest tighten and the throbbing in my heart was almost unbearable.  
My mind started to wonder how it would be possible to be with them again. I longed to have a normal life. I wanted to be just another person in the crowd. I wanted to be as I was. It's hard to stay content when reminded how great life was before. As I attempted to move on and return to normal, I find myself looking for them in every field and on every path.  
He would return one week later, asking "Are you ready to make a decision?"  
"The answer is No." I stated with conviction.  
As my children appeared beside him, he stated "You'll have another week to be with them, then I will be back to collect them."  
"What?" I asked confused and scared. I knew it was a trap of some kind and saying no the first time was heart wrenching. I didn't know if I could do it again. But there they were looking at me as if they were asking why I didn't want them.  
Chase turned away, his head was down, and I could tell his heart was broken. A gentle tear ran down Sharon's face.  
"Come sit with me" I requested calmly, both of them came over and sat on the couch. "I need to explain things to you. It's a little different right now. I have a big job to do that can impact everyone around us, well, it impacts the world. And even though I would love to have you here, I know that he wants something I can't give him without the world suffering for it." I explained whole heatedly.  
"What does he want?" asked Chase.  
"I don't really know."  
"Then, how do you know he wants anything at all?" he questioned.  
"Look at me; he wouldn't be giving me such a wonderful thing if there wasn't a big price to pay."  
Sharon jumps in saying "We don't want to be without you again!"  
"I know, honey, and I hate being without you. I think about you every day."  
"Then why won't you try." She said with tears running down her face.  
"Because there is more at stake than just us, there are millions of others that may lose their families too." I said with my heart breaking. "I can't think about what I want, it would be selfish of me and I will be back with you as soon as I can."  
"Mom I understand what you're saying," Chase ensured, "but I don't want to go back with him again."  
"Where is your father?" I questioned with concern.  
"I don't know we got separated from him." Sharon stated.  
"We'll see if we can find him again." I insisted, and then added "Let's enjoy this while we can; now I have someone I would like you to meet."

As we traveled to the chiefs, I hoped he would be able to help me keep the children away from this evil entity. Maybe, the spirits could help. I really didn't want to get him involved, it felt like the wrong thing to do but when I look into my children's face, I didn't know what else to do. Smiling to ease their worry, I thought, to myself, I was strong enough to wrestle a bear but when it comes to metal I was as helpless as a kitten. I wondered how this would have been different if Darius was still here.

Right now, I need to focus on Chase and Sharon, they would be taken from me soon but I wanted to prevent them from going back with him. The thought of them leaving again was bad enough; I needed to know that they were in a better place. He was not the person I wanted them to be with.  
It was getting late and the trail was getting dark. We'd setup camp and rest for the night. I had brought some treats to cook over the campfire, making the most of every moment. Tents were set, the fire had died down and I could tell the kids were getting sleepy. So, we settled in for the night.  
The sounds of the night start echoing all around but my mind continued to race. With my mind so busy, I jumped hearing the sounds for tapping on the tent. Opening the tent, I could see chief standing on the far side of the hot cools. He was motioning for me to follow him into the woods. I thought it was odd that he would take me away from camp. He stated that the children were connected to the evil force as James is connected to me. He didn't want the evil to see him or his connection with the spirits may be lost. Then, I asked him if there was anything I could do to stop him from taking them. He reminded me that they have past and no longer belong here. I understood what he was saying but maybe they could rejoin their father. He said it may be possible but they would need to be taken away from him first and the fight was in process to destroy him. But, I would need to be strong and fight back. I told him I would and if there was anything he could do to help them to please try. He handed me an accent tomahawk saying when the time is right you'll need this, and then he turned and walked away.

Returning to the tent, I was unsure more now than ever. The two separate lives I had lived had come crashing together and I was now right in the middle. This was the most difficult thing I have ever done.

The next morning we would head back to the cabin to spend some time together having fun and remembering the earlier days before the accident. But you could tell that all of us were worried about his return. That night I would ask Chase to go out to see if he could find his father. Hopefully he would be able to locate him by morning. But as the sun came up Chase would return without good news.

"Dad is nowhere to be found" he replied

"You looked at the house and all his favorite places?" I asked

"Yes" he replied

"Where did you go with him after the accident?" I requested

"I'm not sure but it was nice."

"He may still be there do you think you can try there tomorrow?"

"I will try."

"I would like to find him before the end of this week but I don't want your sister to worry" I insisted

"OK" he agreed

As morning came, Sharon awoke and the day was off to a start. When you only have a week to spend with your children it is hard to decide what to do. You want to do everything but time is not on your side. The week continued on and Chase kept looking for his father but he didn't have any success. As, Friday rolled around I knew he would be coming soon. And as I turned to the children they faded from my sight. Then he appeared behind me.

"What will it be?" he asked

"You know you really never told me what you wanted?" I stated, trying to pretend that it wasn't hard to watch the children disappear.

"Well, you can give anyone a child, so, I would like you to give me one. But don't worry it is as easy as this." and with a snap of his fingers I was pregnant. I could feel the child turning inside of me; all the maternal feelings came rushing back. And for a moment I liked being pregnant again.

"See not so bad, and then I will take my child and be on my way leaving your children with you. One child for two children, I believe that is a pretty good deal if you ask Me." he encouraged with confidence.

"Well, why do you need my permission it looked like I can do this without my consent?" I inquired.

"Rules are rules." he said with a smile

"What happens to my destiny after that?" I asked a little unsurely.

"Someone else will be called to take your place, and you will just be a normal mother with her children again and this would all become just a bad dream." He said still putting a positive note on the situation.

"I don't know I will have to think about it." I insisted acting a little more uncertain than I really was.

"I can give you one more day, no more." he demanded "here talk it over with your children, I think they would agree this is a good deal."

The children reappeared and he was gone. Chase was curious about what had happened. As I explained everything, their spirits seemed to be uplifted. But explaining that I would not be able to accept his offer was difficult on everyone. I explained what I had been through and how the next person wouldn't have enough time to learn everything she needed to know to complete the job and save the human race. But there may still be a way they can get away from him, if they run now. They tried to vanish and run to safety but as they tried they were blocked from leaving the house. Confused by this new hold, we fought to get out but to no avail.

"We're stuck here for now" Chase announced.

I walked out the door, looking back at them in the house I said "well I guess it is up to me."

"What are you going to do?" Sharon asked

"I don't know." I replied frustrated.

I knew that I still had the tomahawk and it might be our only way to keep the children from being controlled by him. So as we sat together on the couch, we once again reminisced about the time we had before. I could tell Sharon was getting anxious and scared as the time passed, but I tried to keep things as positive as I could. When the children were busy starting the fire in the fireplace I slipped the tomahawk under the couch cushion. Thinking I could get rid of him before he took the children away. Even though they would still pass on I could know that they would no longer be tormented by him. But how would this decision would affect my standing as the mother? If he is immoral at least Ii will become immortal and pass on the information to the last immortal before I die.  
This is the best plan I could come up with to help everyone involved, hopefully the next mother would be able to guide the immortal into peace. As night fell, I knew it wouldn't be long until he arrived, preparing myself I could feel the tension in the room rise. I had been pledged by him for three seasons and I know that I needed to beat him; I could feel my will starting to give. I stayed close to the couch for his arrival. I would only have one chance to do this and I could not mess it up. My children's afterlife was at stake.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Then, in a moment of silence I could see him forming in front of the fire. I looked to make sure the children had not left yet and grabbed for the tomahawk. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, this guy came running past me and engages him with his sword. As they begin fighting, I could see an army of Native Americans walking through the wall like the wall didn't even exist. There seemed to be a white mist that surrounded the natives. Just slightly transparent they breezed through the room. They engulfed the children, taking them away. As the fight continued and the children were rescued, I could feel a sense of relief. My children were safe and the evil was the only thing left to overcome. Then the evil stopped, looking at me and the new warrior, he said "I am not finished with you." staring into my eyes and enraged by the events he vanished.

As the new warrior turned, I recognized him. He is the one from the dinner. His hair was cut shorter, no longer did it have the wavy curls but his hair was still the strawberry blond that I remember. It looked like he had been working out since the last time I saw him. He seemed pale but his blue eyes were just as bright.

Looking at me, he looked angry and exhausted saying "What were you thinking? You know better than that."

"Who are you?" I asked not paying attention to his statement.

"Richey" he snapped, still angry.

"I could sense you before but know I can't, what happened?" I questioned

"I died, we were fighting Ariman and my friend made a mistake. But the Native Americans came to me and told me the fight was not over and they needed my help. So, here I Am." he blurted "I know who you are and what you need to do so, what were you thinking?" he continued demanding answers.

"I was just thinking of my children." I replied trying to justify myself "What was I supposed to do?" I asked.

"You know what the outcome would have been if you'd killed him. It is not your job." he continued to lecture.

"Who else is there? It's not like I have anyone, I am on my own." I replied getting frustrated.

"That's no excuse" Richey insisted.

"What would you have done?" I asked snapping back. "Look thank you for your help, you saved my children and me from making a bad choice but I made the only choice I thought I had." I continued softening my voice in an effort to apologize.

"I know." he whispered "you still don't fully accept how important this is."

"Well, it's not from a lack of trying." I added

"Being immortal, I accepted the fact that I would never have a child, but now, I find out that one of us will be able, it is something that has a crippling effect on all of us." he explained genitally.

"I understand but it's hard to think of myself as nothing more than an immortal French benefit." I replied sarcastically.

"You are more than that." he insisted.

"Yes, a compass, nanny, oh and yeah, If a bad guy wins, I need to make the child good." still sarcastic.

"Yes, you are one vital piece to the whole picture. But it is an important piece. It can't be done without you; we won't know what to do." Richey forcefully insisted.

Turning away, I struggled with what he had to say.

"Look, it's a hard job and you are without a guardian but it is not impossible." He encouraged.

"Between chief and myself I don't need a guardian. Everything is under control, well mostly. Once this is over, I will be fine on my own." I replied trying to convince myself it wasn't that bad.

"Yet you hide here with twitching hands. You will only be able to do this so long." he replied.

"So, what, you want the job?" I questioned with more sarcasm

"There is one only one for that job and I would get him but, of course, he can't hear me I am dead. So for now, you will have to wait. But he will come." he said.

"What if I don't want him to come?" I asked hesitantly

"Change is always hard but you can't avoid it forever." he replied before vanishing into thin air.

Great, the kids are safe and the evil is gone, but it was hard to hear Richey get so distort about the choices I made. Even sitting here looking back, I don't think I would have changed my mind. I don't think I would be able to complete this job if I knew I couldn't even protect my own children. It's not like there was many other ideas. And the thought that Methos might still come is unheard of. It has been so long since I have really had to answer to anyone and that the idea is foreign to me now. But sometimes, I wish I had help with the difficult times. All in all, I feel, chief and I have done pretty well. Plus, now that the trials are about over what else could happen?

It would be about a month and a half before Ariman would return and so would Richey. The torment would continue but support was there. Richey and I would become partners and friends. I started looking forward to his visits. Everything was looking good, until one day things became extremely intense. Ariman would return, this time instead of using my children against me it would use my insecurities and fears. Praying on these things lowered my desire to fight. Richey would struggle to maintain my self esteem. But soon, his strength started to weaken, month by month this continued. The torment became a day and night endless struggle.

Then one cloudy, dreary day I had all I could handle. Screaming for him to leave I began to crumble falling to my knees covering my ears I screened for Richey to help. Richey came holding his sword high then the swords collided and the battle raged. I saw that Richey was fading; the evil laughed and tormented Richey as well. He would harass him about his death and how his teacher was finally able to get him out of the way. He described how it wasn't the first time his mentor tried to kill him and now he was finally rid of him. Richey would stand strong dismissing these comments. But he started fading even more. At this time, Richey was transparent; it was getting harder and harder to see him. But then there was hope, as I hid in the corner trying to pull myself together, I looked into the eyes of evil. Then I saw, he wasn't just fighting Richey, he was fighting another, both battle happening simultaneously.

"Richey he is fighting someone else too; hang in it almost time you can do it." I hollered encouraging him.

"Duncan." He whispered as his image became denser.

"You can finish it." I routed him on. I could tell the end was coming. I reached for the tomahawk.

The evil turned towards me declaring "you cannot stop me." with an enraged look on his face.

I could feel myself start to tremble. Fighting to look past the fear and focus on the other battle "it's time!" I shouted throwing the tomahawk to Richey. Looking at Richey's face I could tell he was fighting with all he had to stay in the fight, but he was flashing in and out.

Praying he could hold on, I watched the tomahawk sore threw the air. Then an expression of agony ran across Rich's face as he vanished into thin air.

The tomahawk still soaring through the air was caught, to my surprise by Chase. He was dressed in ancient Native American apparel with war paint draped across his cheeks. Without missing a step, he thrust the tomahawk into the chest of the demand, Aremon. The demand let out a cry that echoed through the hills and engulfed in flames, he was gone. Gazing back a Chase, I could tell that he had gone for a child to a man in that very moment. As he smiled in his all knowing way, all I could do was smile back. No words were said but, in that moment, we said it all. Then, just as he came, he was gone. I waited to see if Richey would come back, hoping he was ok. I called gently for him, once then twice but I would not hear from him.

For the weeks that would follow, I was filled with sadness and despair. The pride I had in my son just fueled the feeling of losing him again, and Sharon's last smile I witnessed, burned deeply into my heart. I wanted so much to thank Richey for all that he had done and to have his company once again and to hug my children once more. As I sat in the cabin, it felt empty, isolated, and lonely. The days drug by one then another, barely moving, weak and entirely consumed with despair, I could hear Ariman tormenting statements echoing through my memory. I struggled to justify my actions and dismiss his words but what he said had some truth. It was my fault that Darius was dead, and Methos did send me away, whether he wanted to be tied down by me or not was another question. I could have stopped my family from dying in the car crash if I had only tried. And I have put the chief through a lot. James has killed many people just to be with me, and maybe I could have stopped it. There are so many things that had happened and did very little to stop the chaos.

So much would have been different if I had only stopped the crash. I tried thinking about the entire positive things that chief and Richey had to say. I wanted to run to chief but was afraid to bother him any more than I had. Sitting and sulking was all I could manage to do.  
One day as I was laying on the couch staring at the wall, I noticed a ray of sunlight shining through a crack in the mortar. A single beam of light made its way through the darkness, lighting up the floor. Watching the dust dance in the beam, my focus altered from despair to wonder. The beam of light was inviting, I watched it for quite some time. I stood and walked to the window, opening the curtains I saw the birds flying, the sun was bright, the trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Life had moved on while I was closed off in the cabin.  
At that time, I realized that it had been a while since my last meal; maybe I should go find something. As I headed down the path looking for anything that may be ripe at this time like mushrooms or berries. Stopping by the garden, I wanted to see if anything had ripened. It would seem more time had passed than I realize. So I proceeded to harvest the produce, but with a heavy heart I went on with my routine. Going through the motions, I hoped my spirit would be lifted. Day after I followed the routine waiting for the pain to slowly dissipate. It appeared that relief would never come.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It would be one bright sunny day when things changed once again. While out riding Ginger, I got the familiar feeling that an immortal was near. Knowing that I was not strong enough to stand my ground at this time, I turned Ginger and rushed away. Hearing my name called stopped me in my tracks.

"Who is there?" I shouted nervously

In a calm familiar voice he stated "He is my friend."

"Richey?" I replied as my heart fluttered with excitement

"He needs your help."

"Are you OK, I've missed you." I yelled anxiously.

"Help him" I heard as Richey's voice faded away.

"But I am not strong enough, I don't think I can." I called into the emptiness.

There was no response to me call, and, the forest was uncommonly silent. After I acknowledged the fact that Richey was gone I turned Ginger around, taking a second to gaze down the path and muster the courage to go back. We slowly walked back to the spot I felt the immoral.

Upon arriving I could see him standing in the middle of the field looking back at me. His posture was slumped, head down barely making eye contact. As I drew closer, I could see the despair on his face. He seemed to stand there motionless looking over his shoulder. He turned towards me now looking down. At this time, I was only yards away from him when he drew his sword. Turning the sword downward he drove it into the ground and fell to his knees as if inviting me to take his head.

Dismounting ginger, I approach him just to the right of his sword. Then I would circle behind him slowly waiting for a reaction. As I circled back to the front, he still sat there motionless giving up on any thought of fighting. Now, I stood at the left of the sword, I knelt and embraced him wrapping my arms around him. I could feel him start to weep then heard his shallow gasp for air with his head buried into my chest. Just then his whole body went limp and we fell to our sides laying on the ground. I kept my arms wrapped tight. He continued to sob releasing all his pent up anguish. As I held him, I watched the sun slowly descend to dusk. Ginger had stayed close grazing in the field.

I felt it was time to head back to the cabin before it got any darker. Slowly sitting upright and raising him up as well we made it to our feet. We stood there for a moment as he hesitantly removed his sword from the ground and placed it back into his trench coat. Then I guided him to the horse and assisted him getting on. Then I would climb up sitting in front. Carefully, I held his arms around me and grabbed a hold of the mane. Tapping her with my heels, we were on our way. Ginger seemed to know what was happening because she glided genitally through the field with a slow and easy pace.

Arriving at the cabin, we dismounted ginger. By this time Duncan was able to walk on his own but still held his head low. I opened the door for him; he hesitated glancing up as to ask why I was helping him, looking back down without a word we entered. I motioned for him to have a seat, neither one of us was saying a word. Being as hospitable as I could at the time I got him water and a mixture of nuts and fruits. As he looked into the bowl and sat in the chair by the fireplace, I sat on the couch. I nibbled in my bowl of fruit. I could tell Duncan was attempting to eat, picking up the nuts and fruit then placing them back down. He was not ready to eat yet. So, I walked over to the fireplace and began to build a fire.  
It didn't take long to build the fire. Then I returned to the couch. He just sat there not moving. I curled up on the couch looking at him I know he had been threw a lot. We occupied the room both trying to work out our troubles both alone. The night seemed to pass timelessly. By morning we were content to live in our misery. Silence continued to fill the room but our eyes would meet, both of us understanding the pain was strong in the room. By midday the temperature in the room had risen, it was hot and humid. Realizing there was still more work to do in the garden and trying not to return to the level of depression that I had experienced before, I left looking back at him as to say I would be back.

After some time, I returned to the cabin with the basket of produce in hand. I cleaned and put everything away. Duncan remained in the chair hunched over; his face was red and swollen. I could tell he had been crying. Presenting him with fresh water I sat back on the couch, offering company to his hard times. Night once again came upon us, this time knowing he would need sleep to regain his strength; I pulled out sheets and a blanket from the closet. I made the couch lining the cushions with the sheet. Turning to Duncan, I reached out my hand helping him to his feet. He walked over to the couch laying down becoming quite complacent. I covered him up and headed up the latter to my room. The night was quiet.

I hoped the next morning would bring more life into Duncan but it would take a lot longer than I realized. That morning, I noticed the shaking in my hand had returned. So after replacing his bowl of fruit and nut with eggs and hand ground wheat biscuits, I went outside to meditate minimizing the shaking as much as possible. About a week later, he started his own form of meditation, Tychy. After a week of his morning workouts, I thought it may be nice if I was to join him. I didn't know if he would welcome the company or be discouraged by it, but the next morning I would see.

He was out early, I stepped outside setting down his breakfast then staying just behind him off to the right I mimicked his moves. The moves were familiar, since, Darius was the one that taught them to me. When he was finished he turned and looked right at me. Looking at him eye to eye, I tried to read his face to see if this was a welcomed event or not. His face was blank showing no emotion either way. Thinking non emotion was a little better than despair I gave a slight smile and handed him his breakfast.

I picked up my fishing pole and basket and headed off to the river. Looking back, I saw him sit down and begin eating. Well it's getting a little better I thought. I returned with five fish I couldn't help but think about how everything has been going. Duncan seems to be slowly working his way thru the pain. My heart is still heavy and hurting but my outlook is looking better.

Entering the cabin I saw him sitting back in his chair but to my surprise, the dishes were done and he was sitting a little taller. He started making more eye contact. Showing a slight grin, I held up the fish and walked into the kitchen. I began fixing dinner glancing over to him on occasions. He was getting fidgety, looking up at me from time to time. Then, he got up and began starting a fire in the fireplace. Then we sat at the table to eat, it was still quite but almost nice.

Each day appeared to get a little better but the house stayed silent for upwards of three weeks. It would be one afternoon as I was carrying firewood, when he walked up and said "Let me help you." reaching out his arms.

"Thank you" I replied with a smile. This was the first time I have heard him speak.

Walking in the house, I wanted to keep the conversation going, so, I continued to ask questions.

"What would you like for dinner?" I said softly.

"Surprise me." He stated in a monotone manner.

"OK" I replied noticing he may not be ready to talk too much at this point.

Stepping back outside, I reached down and picked up some rocks. Then I started walking through the meadow. It wasn't long until a pheasant popped up front the grass; before he was fully air born I flung the rock and down it went. Picking it up and heading back to the cabin I could see Duncan sitting out front. He seemed to be watching my hunt and starting a fire. That night, we cooked dinner and ate outside. The night was cool and comfortable. The stars were bright, and the sounds of the night filled the air.

The month to come was similar to this, but Duncan became more talkative. Mostly it was small talk nothing too detailed, just small talk. But things would get interesting,

One afternoon while we were walking along the river, we stopped at the cliff to admire the waterfall. Duncan walked to the edge looking down at the river below. I set our bags down and walked up just behind him. When suddenly out of nowhere a silly grin came across my face. Trying to fight the urge I took a step back. I could feel my heart start to flutter and this childish feeling came rushing in. The smile grew bigger than without another thought, I reached up and gave him a push. As he went soaring out from the cliff I saw him turn and look at me. He was running in mid air reaching back as he fell. Then, before I knew it, he flipped and dove head first into the water. Turning screaming and laughing with delight, the child in me had come out to play. It had been so long, way before the accident, which I had felt like this, and I didn't want it to end. I could see him at the bottom looking up at me in surprise but not too upset.

He had dove in head first, so, I had to make this good to show him up. Backing up to give myself some running room, I took off. Sprinting to the edge, and then jumping as high as I could, I was able to complete a double full twisting layout with a pike to dive entry. I was proud of the dive. Coming up for air, I looked around for Duncan. He was nowhere to be seen. Hoping, I didn't make him angry I started to head for shore.

There from behind me; I could feel someone pull me under the water. In surprise, I bounced back up to the surface. And there he was with a full grin on his face. Laughing and splashing him back, I began to race for the shore. Seeing him engage in the race I swam just a little slower letting him win. I could see the light returning to his face and his posture nice and straight as he climbed up and helped out of the water.

From this point on things were more positive, with only moments of despair. We spent time talking around the fire, along with walks. Every day life seemed pretty good. I really liked the way he looked at me, like I was a normal person. There were times, I thought, I should tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to give up the normality I felt when I was around him.

There was one day; I had to think quickly to protect my secret. Duncan was in the front yard practicing his sword techniques.

As I walk up, he asked "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I asked with a chuckle.

"To practice" he replied

"No that's ok." I said staying out of reach.

"Well, I could use your help, get your sword." He insisted

Walking over to the wood pile I pulled out two long branches. Throwing one to him I smiled "Here how about this?"

"You don't trust me?" He giggled

"Sure I trust you." I replied with a smiled, trying not to encourage the subject.

As I lunged toward him, he would engage back. I kept all my moves lose and without intent, while he would try to catch me off guard.

"I don't think you are really trying." He suggested

"Should I be?" I questioned

"Impress me" he encouraged

With a circle and a flick of my wrist, I disarmed him and had the stick to his neck. How I did it exactly, I don't know, but played it off as a trick. I smiled at him then dropped the stick and walked in the cabin. I wondered how I was able to do it. I know I gained some skills taking in the energy released into the atmosphere but this was more than I expected. He never brought up the encounter again. I think he realized it was not something I wanted to discuss.

We spent more and more time together. I came to feel more comfortable in my lies to him, forgetting about the destiny that I had. Until one day when I woke, there was sweat running down face. I was starting to have thoughts of children and incredible urges to mate. Recognizing the signs, I knew it was time to leave for a while. Packing my bags I told Duncan I had to go and I would be back in a week. He asked if he could come but I declined. Saying there is something I have to do alone, not to worry and I would see him soon. I didn't give him much information, leaving him to guess but I think it was simpler that way.

As I left, I couldn't believe it had been six months since he came. After the evil left I had went into heat but ever since I left Darius I have found an easy way to deal with it. All I have to do is die for the week then it is over, no stress, or locked rooms, just wake up and it's over. It has become just part of my schedule, it just happened to sneak up on me this time.

I knew of a cave close by, it was secluded and deep enough that I would not be found. I made sure to cover my tracks well, so that I could not be followed. I made my way there.

In the past, I have died in every way imaginable but I have learned that the best way is quick, quiet, and in a way that doesn't need assistance. Venom is easy to harvest from snakes, fish, or anything else that is in the area. Today it is a mixture of rattlesnake and black widow venom. I mixed it in a canteen of water. After chugging it, I prepared for a nice long nap, excepting the pain that comes beforehand. In about a week, I began to wake feeling pretty hung over like normal.

It was later in the afternoon and I could hear a gentle rain falling, which echoed through the cave. Excited to hear the rain I made my way out. Being dead for a week really can make one smell bad. After a quick shower, I was on my way back to the cabin. I could feel my heart racing the closer I got. I was so looking forward to seeing him again.

As I opened the door, I looked around eagerly to see him. There he was in the chair pointing more towards the fireplace than the room. Glancing up at me I could see a smile forced on his face.

Rushing over to him I asked "Are you alright?"

He just looked at me and stated "I was worried about you."

"I know that there is more than worry to this." I insisted

"No just worried and thinking about things that has happened." He said looking down in a scratchy voice.

"I know." I replied in an understanding voice beginning to reflect on things myself.

For a while silence once again filled the room.

But the silence was broken when Duncan made a comet that seemed to come out of nowhere "You know I really care about you"

"What?" I asked

"Do you have feelings for me?" He blurted as if he wanted to ask for a while.

Taking a deep breath and turning away I answered "We are two people who have gone through some rough times and taking a break. Duncan, I can't even express how glad I am that you are here but I am not able to be in any relationship at this time." I wanted so bad to blurt out everything. I wanted to unload all my pain and sorrow. I didn't want to be alone with this anymore but I knew I couldn't do that to him. The consequences of him knowing could cost him his life.

"I understand we could use more time" he replied

"I am sorry; I am really not ready to think about it." I stated as I turned back to see his reaction. I was confused by the reaction I saw. He had a slight smile like I said the right but I could tell he would have liked to hear something else. Confused by the new attitude he was demonstrating, I wondered if something had happened when I was gone.

Digging for information I changed the subject by asking "So what did you do when I was gone?" studding his reaction once again.

"Nothing much, just day to day routines but I have been making plans for us. You know if you came back." He stated somewhat cocky, with a large grin, staring me straight in the eye. Well, he is not looking at the ground, nor has a look of amazement or dread in his face. So I guess he does not know anything.

"What do you mean if I came back?" I questioned, inquisitively.

"Leaving without saying where you are going only means one thing in the immortal world." he said kind of sarcastically.

Yes, I thought he doesn't know a thing, as I regained my breath. "What kind of plans were you making?' I asked with a big smile covering my face.

"Well, I thought a picnic was in order to celebrate your return."

"That sounds very nice about now."

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

"It's getting late we won't make it to the place I picked out in time."

"You've been sightseeing."

"Maybe a little."

"Okay" I said as I reluctantly agreed. "What do we do now?"

Pulling out an old CD player he said "How about a dance?" extending his hand.

"Don't mind if I do." I giggled placing my hand in his.

It wasn't a slow dance but a quick close tango. We laughed and spun around the living room like there wasn't a care in the world. This is just what I needed; worries and promises were all on hold for now. I felt normal and secure. The twitching was under control and I have become good at hiding it.

It would last about two hours until things got complicated. A slow song came on, there were no vocals, but it was peaceful. As we leaned in together, I could feel my heart start to flutter. Looking up into his eyes, my heart was full and broken all at the same time. I really wanted to tell him everything at this point.

Stepping back I opened my mouth, stuttering trying to find the words I said "I... I... I'm tired I need to go." turning and walking away.

As I climbed the latter, I tried to grasp what was going on. I knew the time was near, when I would have to leave. Things were starting to get out of hand; the complications were not what I needed. Almost letting him in on the secret would do nothing but create another James, and one of him was more than enough. At the picnic, I would tell him that it was time for me to leave. I would need to move deep into the mountains. But right then I crawled into bed. I felt my breath, short and shallow, heartbroken and exhausted I waited for the tears to fall but they never came. It was a long time before I was able to sleep but finally drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning I woke to the sound of Duncan singing or at least a loud humming from down stairs. This put me back in a good mood. I could hear shuffling and the sound of the basket being filled. I wondered if I would really have to leave, last night's stress was nothing but a distant memory, everything seemed normal again.

Rushing down the steps I asked "Why are you in such a good mood?"

He smiled back saying "It's time for our picnic."

"It is, is it?" smiling as I replied.

"Yes, ready?"

"Sure"

As the conversation was coming to an end, I could see that even with his carefree smile and uppity attitude, his shoulders seemed tense, and he was making minimal eye contact. Yes, I would have to tell him I needed to go. He, maybe, realizing that I was not who he thought I was. So, following the production that was already going on, and we headed to the picnic site.

Ginger was lending us a hand with the supplies as we made the long journey to the picnic site. It was a small field surrounded by trees. It was about the size of a football field with tall grass and wildflowers everywhere. Spreading out the blanket, Duncan seemed carefree but his shoulders were still tense. The blanket was soft and fluffy due to the tall grass underneath. Getting comfortable was fairly easy.

As he opened the basket, I could smell fresh biscuits and fried chicken. It seemed odd for breakfast but it was almost eleven by the time we sat down. He started telling me stories about the tribe that lived here years ago. It was interesting to hear about the natives, especially since they helped save my children but it was a sun filled day and it was difficult to stay to stay focus.

After brunch was over I laid down on the blanket basking in the sun. Duncan kept telling jokes and keeping the atmosphere light. I started falling into the sound of his voice letting the time drift away and ignored the signs of his tension. I could feel the sun penetrating my skin warming me clear down to the bone. With my eyes closed I laughed and commented to his stories not really paying attention to the words, just the sound of his voice.  
A brief moment of silence came without warning. I started to open my eyes to see what had happened, and then I felt a shadow cross over me. As I opened my eyes I could feel his hand reach under the middle of my back. Our eyes met, my heart pounded, he slowly leaned in and in the most romantic second we kissed. Time stood still. My heart was overflowing, before I knew it my hand ran across the back of his neck.

Without warning my hand twitched. He released the kiss. Our eyes still glued on each other I could not move. With another twitch came a deep inhale. As my lungs filled so did the reality of what I had done. It went too far. Panic spread over my face. I placed my hand square on Duncan's chest to push him away. Not paying attention to the amount of force I used. He soared backwards through the air landing midway in the field.

I was up and running before he touched the ground. By the time he landed I had pounced on Ginger. I rode off with barely a look back. I could hear him holler my name telling me to wait. But I couldn't stop I needed to get out as soon as I could. Ginger and I were at a full run all the way back.

What have I done? I asked myself, this went so wrong how I could have let this happen. If Darius was here he would be very angry with me right now.

I just kept going as fast as Ginger could go. The faster I got out of there the better. Arriving at the cabin, I jumped off Ginger and sent her away. Running into the cabin I went to my room and threw everything in a bag. I headed out of the cabin at full speed as I started running toward the river I could feel his presence again. Thinking he got here much sooner than I expected I glanced back.

It brought me to a halt to see it was not Duncan but Methos. He was standing by an older gentleman with a cane. Methos brought a friend, I was confused. Still looking at him I thought, of course, when it rains it pours. Knowing this was not the time, I turned and continued running. He called my name but I kept going, unwilling to face him after what I had just done.

He called again "Jena stop, Stop Now! Darius wants you with me. You promised Darius."

With that comment I fell to my knees. Darius and chief are the ones that kept me sane through this whole thing. By breaking the promise I made, would dishonor everything Darius had done for me, and that would be unthinkable. I heard Methos approach, his steps were slow steady, which made my pulse race faster and faster but I didn't want him to see me this week. So, I stood to my feet and turned to face him. He had that look on his face of sheer amazement, the look I knew all too well, and the one I had been avoiding for the longest time now.

I broke the stare by saying "You have impeccable timing." in the most obnoxious voice I could muster.

His face turned to a stern glare, and he stated "Blood to blood everything will be known."

Surprised and shocked by his words I stepped back "How do you know?"

"Its time." he demanded not giving me a chance to argue, he pulled out his knife and cut his hand. Now he was holding the blade out facing me. My mouth dropped I was frozen. But I didn't have much of a choice this was bound to happen. I reached out, running my palm across the blade. As he took my hand in his I told him "Don't let go until you know everything, and I am sorry for what you are about to see." And with that it had begun.

I could feel and see everything pass by me, as if it was a motion picture moving at high speed. It became more and more intense. I was no longer able to stand, my knees hit the ground, leaning my head against the side of his leg and just before I fell back. I felt Duncan enter the area.

"No." I whispered.

I laid there looking up only able to see bits and pieces but I saw Methos on one knee leaning over me. As I bellowed out, he arched back then fell forward still holding on and propping himself up with his other hand just above me. Drifting in and out, I don't know how long it lasted. When it was over I could hear Methos gasping for air. Then, I felt his arms pass under me and lift me from the ground. Weak and motionless, I was placed on the couch. I barely made out some things that Methos and Duncan was talking about, but I think Methos thanked Duncan for calling him. Chief was also mentioned. But I would drift off before hearing any more.

It was dusk by the time I awoke. I could see Methos sitting across from me in the chair and Duncan sitting at the end of the couch. I heard the older man coughing at the table just behind me. The coffee table was setup with the ritual Items.

Surprised that the items were out for everyone to see, I sat up quickly. I looked at the table then looked away. I avoided making eye contact with anyone because I feared the look of disappointment. I was confused by the fact everyone was still there. Methos saw everything; he should know that this was private.

The coughing continued in the background, I smelled the cancer that drifted through his lungs.

"Feeling better?" I heard Methos ask in his assertive voice.

"What is going on?" I asked wondering why everyone was present with the items out.

"They would like to know that very thing." he replied.

"But this is between you and me." I insisted.

"Well, you altered the rules a little, so, I did too." he commented quickly.

Realizing that this might save them from getting killed, I didn't push the issue.

I figured that if he wants his friend to know, at least I could help his friend. Rising to my feet I asked "Would anyone like a drink?"

Duncan looked a little puzzled but Darius look more curious. And they both declined. Walking to the kitchen I looked up at the older man.

"Hi, I'm Joe" he said flashing a little smile. I could tell he was on edge and eager to hear about what was going on. He was trying to cover yet another cough.

"Sorry, I believe I am coming down with a cold." Joe stated. I saw the fear in his eyes that gave away his lie.  
But I turned my head back to the ground and kept walking. In the kitchen I pulled out two cups and filled them with water. Reaching to the window frame, I discretely pricked my finger on the exposed nail. Then let one drop of blood fall into the second cup, and mixed it. Then, I headed back to the room handing the second glass to Joe. Just as he grabbed the glass, I saw a familiar symbol tattooed on his arm.

Dropping the first cup I shouted "You brought a watcher into my house!" Turning and running for the door I grabbed the handle, and then pain engulfed my hand. Looking down I saw Methos had replaced the wooden door knob with a metal one. Stepping back holding my hand, which was now dripping blood on the floor; I looked up at Methos in an attempt to ask why. Methos and Duncan had both jumped to their feet but did not move from their spot.

Methos showing little empathy stated "I changed the doorknob and added screens to the windows."

"He is a watcher" I yelled again.

"He is my friend," Methos replied

Duncan didn't say a word but walk over and grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and held it to my hand, Whispered "What is going on?"

"Don't worry, I am one of the good guys" Joe insisted. Looking up at him I saw his caring eye, reassuring me he could be trusted.

Duncan escorted me back to me seat, and we all sat down once again. Glancing back to keep an eye on Joe, I could feel my hand once again begin to twitch. Duncan and Methos saw the twitching but said nothing, waiting for me to begin my story.

Taking a deep breath I announced, "I am an immortal mother." feeling the air in the room go still as everyone became silent. I continued "My Story is one unknown and hidden from even other immortals and the rest of the world. My story is one of a long line of mothers. A specific woman is chosen and we live our natural life, having children and starting a family, but at some point in time a devastating event will occur and the overwhelming grief will trigger the crystal inside of her. Each time the chosen mother and triggers the crystal, she slowly gets younger. I was forty five when I lost my family in a car accident. It took about a month until I reached my 20's. Along with decreasing in age I began to have dream of the mothers that came before me and lusted for a child. Most mothers will never know who they are but thanks to Darius I found out before it was too late."

Pausing I looked around to get their reactions. Methos is still emotionless with his eyes fixed on me; Duncan had dropped his head into his hands overwhelmed with emotion.

Then from behind me I hear "You're telling me you can give birth to an immortal?" Joe said with disbelief. "How can you tell you're the one?" He added.

"For a long time I didn't know. It wasn't until I met Darius and connected with him that he was able to tell me. And after he did some research form to book I gave Methos, years ago, that he was able to find the test to ensure I was the one." I replied looking down again.

"What are the signs?" Duncan asked in the most torched voice.

"As you can see I am unable to touch any metal, since I am not to carry a sword; you cannot take my head but you can take my energy, only a mortal can take my head to become immortal themselves; I heal slower then immortals but still faster than a mortal; and when my energy is low I cannot be sensed by other immortals."

"Explain to them what these things are." Methos said pointing to the table and not allowing for silence.

"These are my choices, each year I can choose to take a head with his sword, take the bassinet and have a child, or commit to waiting with the scarf."

"Waiting?" Joe asked.

"If I wait till the end I can grant the last immortal a child." I stated in a factual manner trying not to get emotional.

"And if you take a head?" Duncan asked still not looking at me.

"Then I become one of you."

"Has that ever happened before?" Joe asked curiously.

"Just once." I stated

"Who was it?"

"I can't see her too well, but she would have had knowledge of the crystal since they were linked at one time. She would have tried to protect them."

"Rebecca" Duncan commented.

"You are linked with the crystals?" Joe questioned.

"Yes"

"Then you can find them" he added.

"I have already retrieved them from under the bridge."

"If they can heal, can you?" he said with some excitement.

I glanced back at his now empty glass, "You tell me I put a drop of blood in your glass. You should be feeling the cancer leaving by now."

Methos and Duncan were now at attention looking at Joe.

"Cancer?" Duncan asked demanding answers.

"Well, years in a smoky bar is bound to have some side effects" Joe stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Methos said in shock.

"I didn't want you to worry, plus there was so much going on at the time." he insisted

"How do you feel?" I asked interrupting the conversation.

He took a long deep breath; hesitating for a second he said "I feel great! I feel ten years younger." he said standing to his feet.

Looking at me he realized there was more to do and sat back down.

"Well, there is something I have been wondering about, do you know why the quickening stopped?" Joe asked as only a watcher could.

"How long ago did it stop?" I inquired.

"About six months after Darius died." he replied.

Looking up at Methos I said "I'm might have an idea."

"Can you tell us?" He asked

"At certain times of the year I go through strong urges, and after Darius died I found a short cut around them." I explained turning a little red in the face.

"How?"

"Dyeing" I stated.

Turning toward me still looking down Duncan asked "Did Darius ever take your head?"

"Yes, due to the actions of some watchers there was a lot of energy in the air. Darius felt it was important that I was undetected.

"So he took my head on a regular basis."

"Do you have his energy?" Duncan continued.

"Yes. When they took his head the energy was released and I slowly absorbed it" I answered getting frustrated with the delay and question digging up old memories. "Can we just get on with it?" I blurted in desperation.

"Wait how much energy do you have?" Joe asked curiously.

I picked up a softball sized river rock that was sitting on the end table, squeezing it hard I turned it to dust.

"OK, that's not something you see every day." Joe added.

Methos answered me by saying "We just started your story, so, let's finish that first.

So I continued my story every detail, without interruptions. By the end Duncan and Joe had streams of tears running down their face. It seemed that Methos and I were the only ones still holding it together.

"Now?" I asked feeling overwhelmed by the emotions in the room.

"Don't you own Duncan an explanation on how you treated him?" Methos suggested.

I explained that Richey had asked me to help him and I wanted to repay him for his help. Then, I went on to say "You treated me like I was normal, it's been a long time since I felt normal. I knew I could not fall in love so I focused on myself; I used you to feel normal. I didn't consider how it might affect you, and... And...I'm very sorry for how I have mistreated you. I was being selfish. I am truly sorry." I hung my head with shame waiting for a reply.

"It's OK." he said gasping for air, "I'm glad to have helped." continuing trying to force a smile, with his face still wet and red.

"I just like the way you looked at me, without the gaze of sympathy." I added. Then I looked back at Methos.

Methos tossed the gown to me. Looking at the gown I asked "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes" he replied

Standing slowly, I crept toward the bathroom but before I could reach it Methos would once again interrupt.

"Are you really going to leave this room without showing any kind of remorse?" he yelled.

"What would you have me do?" I asked in submission.

"Show feeling" he replied still yelling he went on to point out all of the thing I have went through and Asked why I have not shown any remorse or feelings.

"I have had to be strong, for me, how else do you expect me to make it through. If the evil couldn't force me into tears then what can?" I yelled back. "You sent me away and I did the best I could." I continued.

By this time he was standing directly in front of me. Looking down I stood there. Methos took a step toward me; I took a slow step back. He once again stepped forward wrapping his arms around me. I didn't want to break down so I half heartedly tried pushing him away but he held tight. Feeling broken but safe I couldn't hold it back any longer, I buried my head into his chest and begun to cry. The tighter he held me the less control I had over my emotions. At one time, I would peek over his shoulder and look out the window.

In the far distance I saw a flickering torch. I knew Chief was still watching over me. I hope he was proud and that I would see him again.

With my tears, came additional tears from Duncan and Joe. It got to the point they would leave the cabin and go outside to get some air.

After some time had passed, I was able to regain my composure. Duncan and Joe had started a fire, which would give me time to cleanup; I stepped away from Methos and continuing into the bathroom. I was able to take my time getting ready to look fresh and rejuvenated. I put on the gown and pulled up my hair. When I returned to the living room, I saw that Methos had gathered the troop; everyone was back in their original spots, with the addition of chief. Looking at chief, I gave him a smile, and then continued walking. They still looked a bit bewildered but a little better than before. I could tell they noticed the scars on my neck and the one on my arm as I passed by.

Kneeling down by the coffee table, Methos began to announce what the choices were, cutting his hand with his sword and grabbing the handle so that I may hold it if I chose. Then, Methos became silent to wait for my decision.

I reached over and touched the silk on the bassinet stating, "I had not given much thought to having a child early until I was tempted. Then I realized how much I wanted one." Then I reached for the scarf, touching it said "Darius always said I was meant to wait and I have done that for many years." Finally, I grabbed a hold of the sword, standing to my feet I said, "I never realized how lonely I would be and how much I miss having friends or a life of my own. Are you willing to give me your head so that I may become a true immortal?" I asked holding the sword to his neck.

Methos extended his neck to me saying "If that is what you have chosen, I would. Do you want to do this inside or out?"

Duncan and Joe's mouth dropped, Duncan began to say something when Methos stopped him by raising his hand. Chief just sat there without any reaction. I just held the sword high, and began to swing. Methos sat there not even flinching with his eyes closed. Stopping just short of his neck I placed the sword down on the table.

Kneeling back down I picked up the scarf holding it out stating, "I choose to wait."

Methos let out a sy of relief then taking the scarf he questioned, "Is this your final decision?"

"Yes" I replied holding out my arms.

"You have chosen to wait, accepting me as your guardian. Do you vow to follow my guidance, and mine alone?" He questioned.

"Yes" I replied once again, looking away from Duncan and Joe.

He began to wrap my wrist, allowing one foot of room in between my hands he lifted the scarf up from the bottom then down in between and around once more tying it on top while stating, "I bind you to the promise you have made, remaining virtuous until the end, following only my guidance."

As he finished he stood, assisting me to my feet. We slowly walked outside. I didn't look up or back because that part was over and I was now committed to Methos. We walked in silence to the tree stump on the far side of the fire. There I knelt down, assuming the position I said "you may want to strike twice, there is a lot of energy stored." With that he raises his sword and a swift swing, and then it was done.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Awaking, I notice the room was bright; it was a place I had never been before. The sheets and spread was white. Trying to force my eyes to open further I could see Methos sitting in a chair just on the other side of the nightstand. There was a meal prepared on the stand. Glancing up at Methos, I saw a gentle smile cross his face. Reaching for him, I felt my body gave out, my eyes rolled back and I was asleep again.

It would take many tries before I was fully awake. This time Methos was not there waiting but I could hear his voice in the next room. I struggled to sit up in the bed and turned my feet towards the floor. Sliding off the bed I was surprised to find out that my legs were no longer strong enough to hold me. Touching the back of my neck, I could feel the markings of three strikes. I was unable to accept the fact I could not stand. I struggled and fought to stand, then weak and exhausted I called out to Methos. I sat there curled in a pile of blankets and holding the top of the bed for support.

Hearing him coming down the hall I became a little nervous about what he might think. The door opened, Methos came swiftly into the room scooping me up off the floor without hesitation.

Then he looked at me with a smile asking "where would you like to go?"

"I would like to go to the front room with you." I said smiling back in relief that he was now here.

As we went to the front room I noticed how much better I felt when he was close. He had the strength I used to have. The strength that helped me feel safe and confident wasn't mine anymore. But the closer I was to Methos the closer I was to my old strength.

As he sets me down on the couch he asks "How's that?"

"Good" I replied

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please." I replied with a smile.

As he walked to the kitchen, I noticed myself becoming more and more anxious the further away he got. I felt very uncomfortable and worried. Trying to remain strong I didn't say anything about how It. He returned holding a lunch meat sandwich, chips, and a glass of water. Then, he sat on the far side of the couch studying the book of Darius's. Watching him sit so far away was hard. Even though there was only one empty cushion in between us, it still felt too far away. Methos had been very nice today even though, when we were going through the ritual he appeared cold, mostly.

So I held out as long as I could until I finally asked "Methos...Methos can you come closer?"

"What is wrong?" he asked sliding toward me slightly and turning to face me.

Looking into his eyes for just a second, I turned my head away. Too proud to say anything else I leaned my head on his shoulder. He must have known what I was thinking because he pulled my legs across his lap, wrapped his arms around me and leaned back on the couch.

"Thank you" I whispered as the tension seemed to melt away.

This was a difficult time for me. I could tell he wanted to oblige my insecurities but there is only so much he could get done this way. Night time was the hardest. Alone in the room, I knew there was nothing I could do. I heard the sound of traffic outside my window, so many people around and I can't even run away if I needed. I had become dependent on Methos for everything; I really couldn't do anything on my own.

After about a week, I noticed that all he ever had for me to wear was white. For a time I didn't say anything but I started to wonder if it was intentional or not. The clothing was nice, mostly silk but I became more curious each day.

Finally, I asked "Is there anything else to wear that isn't white?"

"No." he replied.

"Ok" I said, wondering if I should pry any further.

Turning towards me, he added "It's to help us remember the rules."

"How can I forget them, I have lived it for a long time now?" I asked, frustrated that he thought I would forget.

"Not for you to remember but for the rest of us." he said turning his head away for a moment.

I was a little embarrassed that I thought it was just about me and not about those around me. There are others around that had been affected also. I didn't want to be paraded around anymore than I already felt I had been but Methos had a point. I would do my best to follow his example.

To my surprise one morning, as I woke Duncan was sitting in the chair next to the bed. Happy to see that he was still around, I smiled saying "it's nice to see you again"

"Yes, nice to see you too." He replied with a half smile then a frown. His eyes seemed to dart from one side of the room to another like he was avoiding making eye contact.

"Duncan if there is something you want to say, will you just say it" I blurted adenoid things weren't as they were before.

"Why did you not trust me?" He bellowed.

"Trust had nothing to do with it. Do you remember the first time we met?"

"In the field"

"No, in the diner across from the temple. I was taking to Tessa about her artwork. I had snuck out and when I returned Darius had his sword out and for him that is a big deal. Not to mention James and what I went through with him. By all rights Methos is obligated to challenge you just because you know about me. So, right now, I am so excited that Methos chose to make his own rules. I was reckless and stupid."

Then it was quiet for a moment as Duncan seemed to study the floor. Then he asked "Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice," I replied softly.

He stood and left the room. I wondered if I had upset him or if I would ever see the look on his face that made me feel like a person again. I missed it. When he returned with the water I thanked him, as he sat back in the chair.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." I stated "I'll be fine."

"I want to stay." He replied solemnly.

Both of us seemed to be in our own worlds for a time. Then he asked "would you like to move into the other room?"

"Sure," I replied trying to ease the tension.

Entering the other room, something was still bothering him.

"Something is wrong and it is time for you to tell me or yell at me, something, anything." I blurted.

He quickly turned back toward me asking "what are you talking about?"

"You have not been the same since that night; you don't look at me the same or talk to me like you did before. So just get it over with, get it off your chest."

"No! No. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" I announced.

Duncan sat down releasing a big sy then softly saying, "I've been wondering about my mother. Do you know about her and do I want to know what happened?"

Smiling back at Duncan, I understood his dilemma. "Yes, you would be proud of her," I said "She was young and in love with a clansman. He had left to go into battle. She waited for him even though they had not been married. Unfortunately he would not return. She loved children but never had one of her own at that time. She started excepting in orphaned children from the tribe and surrounding tribes. Her home was the one every child wanted to be at. She lived on the outskirts of town and it wasn't the safest place. The invaders eventually made their way to the house. She fought them off the best she could. She survived a stab wound but when she woke the children had been murdered. This triggered the crystal and her changes begun. Your uncle did the best he could to help her but he really had no idea what to do so he retaliated against the invaders, killing them all. As she went through the change, your uncle did the best he could to keep her hidden but the town began to talk. A drifter came to town to give her the last letter her betrothed had written and in her state on mine one thing lead to another. After that on the winter solstices you were born. She knew her time was short and as she aged she refused to put you down, holding you close till the end. You were taken by your uncle, and there you would stay."

After I finished the story, I examined Duncan's expressions. It was clear to see he had been crying and happy at the same time.

"Thank you," he replied.

In that moment, there was a knock at the door. Duncan stood and wiped his face then answered the door. Chief stepped inside.

"Hello," Duncan said.

"Nice to see you," Chief replied.

"You two have met?" I questioned a little confused.

"Yes," Duncan stated.

As Chief walked in continued saying "I introduced myself when you took a week of leave at the cabin."

"You introduced yourself and no one said a word to me?" I wanted answers.

Duncan intervenes explaining "When you left Chief came. He convinced me that you needed to see Methos and that it were important."

"So when we went on the picnic you already knew?"

"No"

"The two of you set me up!" I announced."Do you know what could have happened? Do you realize how bad it could have been?"

"It needed to be done, Jena. You know it needed to be done." Chief interrupted.

"I know but he could have left before Methos came." I said to Chief. Then turning to Duncan "You knew when you..." stopping myself, I turned away. Wishing I could run off to the room and hide, when there was another knock at the door. Then Joe walked in the room. Everyone was quiet and the tension was high.

"Wow, what did I walk into?" Joe asked.

"Nothing," Duncan stated, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"So the only one missing from our get together is Methos. Where is he at?" I asked adding a little sarcasm.

Then no one said a word, they just seemed to look around like they knew something but didn't want to say, I became a little worried. I instantly stared intently into the wall concentrating on Methos. Finally, I was able to link up with him trying to find out where he was. It was shocking to see James through Methos's eyes.

"He challenged James!" I yelled.

"It's OK" Joe insisted.

"No it's not," I replied "Methos is strong but slow; he hasn't had enough time to practice."

Duncan turned quickly toward me, "Can you stop him?"

"I don't know it may be too late." Trying to continue the link and send a message I once again focused on the wall.

Then, I start receiving a message from Methos. Announcing the message as it arrives I said, "He says he is sorry for leaving us this way, but it was the only way. He doesn't plan on making it through this. He doesn't feel that his past would save the human race but destroy it. And he knows that Duncan is the one that can save everyone, but he knows Duncan would not take his head so he challenged James to do just that. He is relying on Duncan to be swifter than James to win. He also has a warning for Duncan and me. He says that after James takes his head then I will try everything to get to him because of the energy level he will have. I will be drawn to him and he will be drawn to me, fighting anyone in the way. That is why his took all my strength so that I could not leave or fight on my own. Now, he has a message for Duncan, he said... he said he has seen my feelings for you even though I tried to keep them buried to protect you, they were strong, and to ignore anything I might say about James. It will be false feelings brought on by the energy levels I will be drawn to. All of these reactions will end after the time of judgment."

When the message ended, I quickly turned my head and hid it into the couch, embraced and unset by the whole ordeal. I could feel the tears start to form; fighting back the urge to cry was impossible.

I could feel Chief walk over and pet the top of my head saying "Daughter, this will be over soon and you will be yourself again."

Duncan was sitting at the end of the couch with his head in his hands. I could tell that today had been a lot for him, a lot for all of us. Joe sat speechless on the stool, hurt by Methos's decision. Suddenly Duncan stood up; walking over to me he knelt down in front of me.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes," I stated turning toward him but still hanging my head.

He reached up and took my face in his hands, kissing my cheek; he moved his hands down my shoulders then onto my arms. He then lifted my arms over my head. Not understanding what he was doing, I took a long look into his eyes. You could see the sadness and despair on his face as he guided my arms behind me. With the scarf he tied my hands behind my back. He then scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom. He tightened the scarf and used the slack to also tie my ankles together. Covering me up, he left the room.

I could hear him talking to Joe and Chief, angrily and upset he stated, "Hang the screens and stay out of the room, her energy level should increase here soon and remember, she is still an immortal. This ends now!"

I jumped as the front door slammed. But the vision of Methos's battle replayed and became more intense. I could see the swords swinging through the air, the laugh of James and the force of Methos's sword. They seemed to dance around in a circle, blades hitting blades. I kept thinking he could win, but he would smile and I knew that he didn't want to. My heart pounded as I watched. I wanted him to come back.

Then with a final comment, "our job is done, but it has been worth It." and he over swung leaving himself wide open for the final blow.

"Methos!" I yelled as the quickening begun.

I felt abandoned and alone, everything was happening so fast. I didn't know how I could keep up. Giving in to the anguish I melted into the bed and began to cry until exhaustion took over and I was asleep.

The next morning, I woke to the taunting of James, but now he seemed more appealing than before. I started remembering the kindness he showed me when I was alone. It was like I could see him in a different light and things had changed but I knew this was a trick by the energy so that I may fulfill my promise.

Duncan had not returned but Chief and Joe remained in the other room. The first day they brought meals in feeding them to me. I would ask if they heard from Duncan but no one had. Day after day it was the same thing. I could feel myself getting stronger but would not dare to disrupt the scarf that represented so much for so long.

Then, I could tell that James was coming for me. A bit excited about it but fighting the desire to run to him I felt that Chief and Joe needed to be warned, I didn't want them in the middle. Hearing their voices in the other room I called out to them. I could hear their footsteps slowly walking down the hall. The door opened but neither one of them stepped into the room.

"What can I help you with?" Joe asked.

"James is on his way here, you both should leave before he gets here." I said.

"We knew he would be coming." Chief stated.

"You are in danger as long as you are here." I explained.

"We cannot let him take you." Joe added.

"You can't stop him!" I emphasized.

"We will do what we can, and that will be the end of the subject." Chief stated with certainty.

"But..." I started to say.

"No." chief interrupter, "that is enough"

Turning away, I was distressed about their stubborn attitude, but looking forward to seeing James. I wondered where Duncan had left to, he didn't seem to be anywhere around James that I could tell. James was not the least bit intimidated by Duncan that I could tell. Knowing, soon, this would all be a bad dream, I rolled over and watched the sun come thru the window. It reminded me of the day when I watched the dust dancing in the beam of light at my lowest moment. Feeling helpless, lost, and ignored I laid there waiting.

Days later I felt the presence of an immortal. Sitting up in bed, I could tell it was James. He had arrived at last. Then there it was another feeling, it was Duncan. It was going to happen now. I could see Duncan through James's eyes. They were in the abandon courtyard just outside my window. Falling out of bed and crawling to the window I could see them. Duncan was standing there holding his sword up waiting for James to make the first move.

James taunted Duncan by saying "you know she wants me now, don't you."

"She doesn't know what she wants right now." Duncan replied.

"Oh, she knows."

"Let's get on with it shall we."

James made the first strike but Duncan deflected it. Duncan countered it. With both fighters engaged the fight lasted for quite a few minutes with both fighters getting various wounds in various places. I could feel James getting frustrated in the battle. With the quickening from Methos, James had more stamina while Duncan started wearing down. Duncan makes a slip up and James brings his sword across Duncan's chest. In pain Duncan falls to his knees. As James goes to make the final stroke, Duncan rolls out of the way. James hesitated and Duncan took the chance and brings his sword up and I could feel James agony as his left hand was cut off. It felt so real that I fell over. James rage only grew as James lifted his sword. He was now at a major disadvantage. Duncan pressed the assault now. James had nothing to do but be on defense. Duncan landed a cut to James' shoulder. James knew it was done. With that Duncan brought his sword down and the final quickening gathered.

As he reached for the sky it opened up as to give him everything it had left to offer. The sky lit up lighting seemed to come from every corner of the sky, and coming together right into Duncan's hand, this was a show that would be seen across the world. When it was over he was motionless for a while.

Then he stood and looked back at the window. I was so excited to see him make it through to the end; I knew everything was going to be OK.

He slowly wobbled his way to the fire escape and climbed up, struggling to regain his strength. As he made it to the window, he smiled, looking in at me. He opened the window and climbed in.

Now that his strength had returned, he picked me up saying "Guess what I can do now." I paused for a moment, holding my breath to hear his answer. Then he untied the scarf, and helped me stand on my own two feet. I was so excited I laughed out loud, and spun around. He just seemed to laugh and smile back. Then he turned holding my hand we walked out of the room.  
Following him, in a child like excitement, we went into the living room where Joe and Chief had been waiting. They had a bottle of wine and began toasting to Duncan's victory and the future of the people.

"It's not over yet." Duncan commented in a cheerful voice, as if he was celebrating this moment and preparing for the next.

"There is some time to get ready for the next challenge." Chief said trying to encourage Duncan to be in this moment.

The wine was passed; we all had our fill and the celebrated into the night.

As the night wore on Joe had to leave Saying "It's time I let the other watchers in on the results of the quickening." He then said his goodbyes and left.

Just behind him was Chief, "I should return to the others now. Good luck with the final step of your challenge, we will be with you always." he said as he walked to the door.

I stopped him, giving him a big hug, I Whispered "Thank you I could not have made it all this way without your help."

"You can do anything you set your mind to." he replied walking out the door.

With everyone gone I turned back toward Duncan feeling a little nervous, I asked "so what do we do now?"

He chuckled like he was enjoying this, a little too much he said "I am going to sit here and relax for a while, do you want to sit with me?"

Just a little baffled, I added "You know that I can still give you the blood ritual I gave Darius and Methos, if you would like."

"Is it necessary?" he questioned.

"No, but you would have all the answers and all of my thoughts and feelings since the day I was immortal." I answered uncertain if this would help him or not.

"Then, no, I don't need to know anything that you don't want to tell me. We will have plenty of time to get to know each others past."

"OK, I am confused, I am offering you everything you have ever wanted on a silver platter and you are turning it down?" I stated a little bit annoyed.

"Yes." he stated with a smile putting his arms around me. Then just like in the field, he move in and gave me the most genital breathtaking kiss. As I again, struggled to catch my breath, he sat down pulling me down beside him. There we sat just taking in everything.

Waking, still on the couch he stood and walked to the kitchen looking back at me with his stupid grin, he asked "what would you like for breakfast?"

I replied, "You are impossible."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next couple of week would go on about the same. I would make my advances, accepting the fact I am suppose to give him a child, only to be shot down. He would seem to enjoy the attention.

I started to question whether or not this was what he wanted, but the nights of sitting together, feeling the incredible amount of power surging through him and having his arms hold me as we watch TV or read, lead me to believe he did.

I asked him "Do you really want a child?"

"Yes, when the time is right." he replied.

"When is time going to be right?"

"When it is."

And with that I would not bring up the subject again.

We started preparing for the journey to the Mayan village. The time was getting close and he would need to be standing on the temple head by the time the planets had aligned. I could tell he was concerned about the outcome. But he said nothing about it.

We flew to South America and then took a boat to the island. There was only two days left until the alignment. I setup the tent and organize the camping supplies. Duncan spent this time meditating and preparing himself, while I prepared meals and kept everything ready for him. There wasn't much conversation at this time, Duncan was quiet and focused. I could tell he was worried, everything rested in his hands now. All the experiences the immortals had been through, their thoughts and feelings would determine whether the human race lived or died.

He didn't say a word or even look back as he gathered the crystals and began to ascend the stairway up the temple side. I knew this was something he must do alone so I remained at camp. I could see him climbing the stairs standing tall and determined.

When he was out of sight, I began watching the horizon for a sign that the time had come. It felt like an eternity before it happened.  
The sun was just about out of sight when the last ray shone to the temple's serpent head. Then it focused onto Duncan. I couldn't see exactly what had happened. Suddenly, once again, I was pulled from my body and into the Crystal. The light engulfed Duncan as he held the crystal firmly in both hands over his head. And, at that time, I saw my life flashed before my eye, and then I saw Duncan's and the other immortals. Next, I could feel Duncan focus on the love and goodness that he had witnessed. He shown the strength and humanitarian actions of the other immortals experienced and with that the light seemed to surround the planet looking for such goodness and levels of positive energy. Just as quickly as it came it was over.

Duncan fell to his knees. I was still inside the crystal. Then the crystal slipped from Duncan's hands and shattered into its original pieces. So, I was able to enter into my own body again. I was so exhausted that moving was unthinkable. After a while I saw Duncan make his way down the steps.

"How do you think it went?" I asked still in a puddle on the ground.

"We can't be sure." He replied. "Come on let's get out of here." He added pulling me to my feet.

"Do you have the crystals?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes" he replied still moving steadily towards the boat.

Boarding the boat he looked at the captain saying "Time to go."  
Out on the ocean I asked "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, after witnessing everything I just felt we needed to get away." He replied. "the thought that I may not been able to save everyone crossed my mind and I panicked."

"If anyone could do it, it would be you." I stated with confidence.

The further we got from the island the more Duncan calmed.

Soon the tension had left all together and we looked out over the nose of the boat watching the waves pass bye. The rest of the night was calm and quiet, the realization that everything was finally over lingered in the air.

The light of a new day brought a new outlook on things. Noticing Duncan was not in the cabin; I made my way out and started roaming the ship. I found him at the nose of the boat, looking intensely at the ocean.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Life." he stated, and then asked "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been on an emotional roller coaster that just ended." I replied. I leaned on the rail beside him.

Then he turned and looked at me and said in the most serious manner "When we get back to port you are free to go your own way."

This was a surprise to me, "What about my promise?"

"I won't hold you to that." he said like he was forcing out the word.

"Oh, OK, hmm, I see, I can do that." I said little confused, but realizing he doesn't have feelings for me.

Turning to go back to the cabin, I could feel myself starting to lose control. I didn't want Duncan to change his mind because of me, so I held my head high as I walked away. I felt so foolish; I didn't think I could face him again after that. I began packing my bags, a different cabin would be the best way to avoid him the rest of the trip.

Just then Duncan entered the room abruptly.

Still holding my breath and fighting back the heartbreaking emotions, I said "You know it would be a little easier if we had separated cabins."

"If that is what you want." he stuttered starting to passé.

I paused from putting my clothes in the bag.

Staring at the bag I took a deep breath, and said genitally "I understand, we were thrown into this, it wasn't something you or I choose. So the fact you don't have feelings for me shouldn't be a surprise."

"No...No that is not what I meant. I just want you to know that you have choices." he said placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me toward him.

"Choices?" I replied now looking at him.

"Yes," he said, "you can go or... or you can stay with Me." he replied pulling a box out of his pocket. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

I leaned in and embraced him, sliding the box back in his pocket I said, "I know you are giving me a choice. Now, I want you to make sure you are asking for the right reasons. You can still have a child either way." And with that being said I turned and left the room.

I knew this was as hard for him as it was for me. I really wanted a quiet place to gather my thoughts. I found and extra cabin on the lower deck. It was rough like no one had used it for a long time. Walking in, I felt a little at ease finally alone without eyes glued on my every move. The room was cold and musty but quiet. Curling up on the old cot, I was finally able to let myself go. With tears running down my face, I looked back on all the expectations that people had for me and all of the things, I thought, I knew was going to happen. It had all changed, I'm not sure what is going through Duncan's mind and it worries me. If he is willing to make such a noble gesture, how can I make sure he is not doing this because he feels he has to.

Becoming emotionally exhausted I fell into a deep sleep. It would be later that night that Duncan found me.

Waking me he said "We need to talk."

As I sat up, he sat down beside me. I looked at him waiting for him to start.

"I need to know what you want." he stated.

"This were it gets complicated." I replied.

"How?" he asked

"You want me to make a decision but I can't until I know what you are thinking."

"What I am thinking?...I showed you what I was thinking." he replied.

"I need to know the reason why, is it for the child so he can have two parents, or is there another reason?" I asked "Who are you giving the ring to? The person you met in the field or the person you carried around at the condo?"

"Is there a difference?" he asked.

"Duncan, I will never forget how the look on your face changed when you found out what I was. That was the most difficult time I have gone through. Either way, I will say yes, I just want to know which person I will be with." I explained intensely.

"You will be with the person you pushed off the cliff." he replied with a slight but stressed smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at his response. Even though, I wasn't sure that he was able to be the person he was before he found out, I decided that I needed to let it go. And if he happened to ask then he knew my answer.

Giving him a little nudge I said "Let's go I'm hungry."

It was hard to adjust to the idea that I no longer had a destiny for my future, but for now, I just needed to start living my life again. I think, that's what Duncan had in mind when he said I was free to do what I wanted. Right now, I am going to treat the rest of this trip like a vacation, letting myself relax and recuperate. I will think about the future when we get back, maybe, I will visit Ginger.

The next day, I decided to go on deck for breakfast. I had set a place for two but I didn't want to wake Duncan, besides this was my day. I had breakfast, and did a little techie workout. Then decided to alter my still white outfit into something I could get some sun in.

It was about a half an hour into sunbathing when Duncan showed up. He walked over and pulled up a chair beside my towel spread across the ground.

Giggling he asked "What are you doing?"

"I am on vacation for the rest of the trip." I replied

"Can I join you on this vacation?"

"Sure but I really don't have an itinerary, it's more impulsive." I stated smiling.

So, for the next couple days we would just relax. At times, we would dance or meditate. We had picnics on the deck. We would learn how to have fun again, enjoying each other's company. I started wishing it would never end.

On the last night Duncan had a surprise for me.  
He came into the cabin all dressed up in his black suit and tie asking "Will you join me for dinner?"

"Sure." I said hesitantly, "but I don't believe I have an outfit that will quite compare to yours."

"You look great to me." He replied

"Well, give me just a moment and I will be right with you."

"I'll be, waiting right here."

I ran into the bathroom with my bag and began to dig through it. I still only had white gowns and a little makeup to work with. I was able to remove the sleeves from a gown and shorten it a little to make an acceptable evening gown. I put on some makeup and spruced up my hair in no time. I could tell Duncan was impressed with the change as we walked out.

Arriving on the upper deck, I could see a dinner table set up. It had a lace tablecloth with a vase flowers and two candles in the middle. The night was clear; every star in the sky could be seen. We sat and had dinner laughing and talking like old times.

Then he turned on some music it was soft and slow. He stood reaching out his hand. I placed my hand in his and he escorted me to the clearing at the nose of the boat. It was the most amazing and breathtaking feeling. We danced in the sea breeze with the stars shining bright. The world seemed to stand still and a euphoric moment took hold. Spinning and turning with the sounds, feeling the sway of the boat and the sights all around. I could feel an enlightened moment take hold.

Just then Duncan would stop dancing, looking straight into my eyes he knelt and pulled the ring out of his jacket "Will you marry me he asked?" smiling up at me. "Will you marry the person you spent the last couple of days with?"

It took me a minute for all my senses to return and focus on what had happened. "Yes! Yes." I said falling to my knees with him. I was speechless as he placed the ring on my hand.

After a great embrace, we sat there at the front of the boat  
Duncan sat with his feet crossed in front of him. While, I snuggled at his side with my head resting on his shoulder, his arm was wrapped around me. Duncan had a grin running across his face, sitting up tall, I could tell he was as happy as I was this night was perfect.

About three months later we were married and six months later I was pregnant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Samantha's destiny

So, now Samantha this is where you come in. You have your own destiny. These crystals, now, belong to you. You alone have a choice to make. You can do nothing with them and live your life as a mortal have a family, and die as normal. Or you can activate the crystals. But you should know, activating the crystal comes with consequences.  
You will unleash the power to create new immortals. Mothers will be chosen and it will be your job to find them and train them, teaching them the rules of the immortals. However, you will not live forever. Once the first head is taken, you will die. This will leave the immortals to run the race on their own the immortals have done for centuries.  
I am sorry this has fallen on your shoulders, and I wish there was something I could say to make this easier for you. We were able to prevent the apocalypse this time but who knows what may happen in the future. Here are your crystals.  
You will have one year to choose. If you choose to activate the crystals, the time to do it is during the winter solstice just like when your father was born. The choice is yours.


End file.
